legend of zelda: soul of gold
by kaitou kid zero
Summary: [continuacion del fic de leoni axort] mientras los heroes de hyrule y el mundo crepuscular permanecian de celebracion despues dela boda de axort y midna, majora ruenda hyrule la cual permanece sin proteccion hasta la llegada de un joven con un gran parentezco con el heroe de ambos mundos y de la era pasada durante la batalla de majora y el heroe niño (ocXzelda)
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí con un fic de the legend of zelda este esta inspirado en el trabajo de leoni axort autor de amor en el crepúsculo, obra que yo admiro y mis respetos, había hablado con el de darle continuación a su historia pero desde otra perspectiva, desafortunadamente aunque estbaamos de acuerdo desde hace algún tiempo el no ha contestado mis mensajes y no he podido sbaer si me la idea que le presente lo convencia pero bueno dada mi impaciencia decidi publicarlo si leoni lees esto te agradecería que contestaras mis mensajes.

Prologo:oir: The Legend of Zelda: Sad Piano Medley

Después de los sucesos en el crepúsculo axort y midna se casaron no fue la gran excepción link y zelda habaina hacistido ala boda de los dos twili, mientras eso sucedia los héroes olvidaban por un momento que majora, ser derrotado por un predecesor del héroe del tiempo en termina había regresado al mundo de la luz…

Prederas de hyrule…

En algún lado de hyrule, era de noche y con indicios de ser una noche lluviosa, se verían un joven de 20 años de cabello oscuro y ojos rojos como la sangre recorria el paramo de hyrule, vestia una gabardina negra con un sombrero con algunas ataduras de metal en algunas partes de sus ropas, su rostro era cubierto por su sombrero el cual le daba un aspecto sombrio, portaba dos espadas en su espalda.

Veía desde lejos algo moverse errantemente en el cielo parecía ser un ser vivo pero no era un espectro dado su comportamiento tan extraño y el hecho de que tampoco estaba en un cementerio.

El chico no le tomo mucha importancia ya que tenia un objetivo en la ciudadela de hyrule haci que ignoro a aquella criatura que volava en el cielo sin saber que mal traería este ser.

Una vez en hyrule el chico se diriguio a uno de los puestos nocturnos de la ciudadela, entre ellos se encontraba una chica de cabellera corta y vestimenta blanca de no mas de 18 años pero se encontraba descargando algunas cosas de la carreta de un caballo, eran bolsas con algún contenido, el chico vio que nadie se molestaba en ayudar ala chica asi que decidio acercarse para preguntarle.

-disculpe señorita pero necesita ayuda?-pregunto mientras se retiraba su sombrero revelando su rostro, la chica quedo sorprendida por el parentesco que este tenia con alguien que ella conocía

-link…-dijo entre palabras ya que desde hace algún tiempo el héroe y amigo de la infancia de la chica llamada llia se había vuelto caballero de hyrule al servicio de la princesa zelda y el chico que tenia enfrente de ella era realmente muy parecido al héroe del tiempo pero después después de verlo bien se dio cuenta de que era muy diferente al rubio que ella conocía, este era pelinegro-perdoname…te confundi con alguien….me llamo llia y tu? Si puedo saber tu nombre?-pregunto extendiendo su brazo

-kaito…kuroba kaito-se presento la el chico mientras esbosaba una sonrisa ala chica que solo lo miraba de reojo se parecía mucho a link pero era totalmente diferente desde su pelo y ojos hasta su color de vestuario pero aun asi le parecía encantador, aunque su nombre fuera extraño ya que jamas escucho algo asi en toda hyrule-y bien necesitas una mano?-le pregunto el chico mientras le extendia la mano

-he..esto si por favor-dijo la chica mientras sacudia su cabeza de los pensamientos que tenia sobre aquel chico que apareció y el link que ella conocía, asi entre ambos comenzaron a descargar los sacos que habían en la carreta

Una vez terminado el trabajo ambos comenzaron a tomar una ligera merienda, y asi la chica se subio al caballo para emprender el viaje de regreso a el pueblo de odon, mientras el pelinegro veía el cielo aun era de noche y era peligroso para una chica de su edad andar en las solitarias montañas y praderas de hyrule era un suisidio si no iba almenos armada con una espada

-piensas ir en esta oscuridad? Es muy peligroso no crees?-pregunto el chico mientras veía la entrada de la ciudadela de hyrule

-talvez pero tengo que regresar además no hay problema epona esta conmigo y ella es muy fiel asi como protectora aunque no lo creas-dijo la chica mientras acariciaba al corcel el cual movia su cabeza

-supongo que no hay mas remedio…bien te acompañare hasta tu casa-dijo el chico mientras se preparaba asubir

-he? Pero no tienes cosas que hacer aquí?-pregunto incrédula ala chica mientras veía como el pelinegro se subia junto a ella

-talvez pero parece que será para mañana ahora es mas importante llevarte a tu casa-dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella en la carreta

La chica estaba de un color rojo por ver como este chico era tan caballeroso como el rubio que ella conocía asi sin negarse ala petición de chico ambos emprendieron el viaje a odon

Asi mientras recorrían los valles y bosques de hyrule comenzaron su viaje hacia odon, con llia manejando al caballo y a kaito con un arco y flecha en mano eliminando criaturas en su camino,asi paso un tiempo hasta que llegaron al pueblo de odon donde el alcalde del lugar los esperaba con un grupo de búsqueda para su hija el cual al ver asu hija sana y salva corrió a abrazarla

-hija mia crei que algo te había pasado-dijo el padre mientras abrazaba a su hija

-no me ha pasado nada padre todo gracias a el-dijo la chica mientras señalaba al pelinegro

-pero si es link¡-dijo sorprendido el alcalde al ver el parentesco del chico con el caballero y héroe de hyrule

-claro que no padre el es kaito y me ha ayudado a regresar-dijo al chica presentando al chico

-te lo agradezco por traer ami hija de regreso conmigo-dijo el alcalde mientras tomaba una de las manos del pelinegro

-no hay problema señor fue un placer-dijo el chico mientras separaba su mano de la del alcalde-pero tengo que retirarme-dijo mientras tomaba una antorcha y salía del pueblo

-he adonde vas joven?-pregunto el alcalde al ver que el pelinegro salía del pueblo

-tengo que volver al castillo tengo temas que tratar con la princesa zelda-dijo el pelinegro pero una mano lo detuvo

-no puedes marcharte asi además tienes que descanzar después de tantos enfrentameintos en el bsoque porfavor quédate-suplico la chica

-esta bien pero saldré en la mañana-dijo el chico mientras seguía ala chica hacia el interior del pueblo…

Y bien que les parecio mi fic como dije antes es una continuación del fic de axort un amigo mio y aquien estado buscando por todo un mes entero para saber su opinon sobre el fic y espero pronto me responda asi sin mas esperan la actualizacion


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí con un fic de the legend of zelda este esta inspirado en el trabajo de leoni axort autor de amor en el crepúsculo, obra que yo admiro y mis respetos, había hablado con el de darle continuación a su historia pero desde otra perspectiva, desafortunadamente aunque estbaamos de acuerdo desde hace algún tiempo el no ha contestado mis mensajes y no he podido sbaer si me la idea que le presente lo convencia pero bueno dada mi impaciencia decidi publicarlo si leoni lees esto te agradecería que contestaras mis mensajes.

* * *

 **capitulo 2:inicio de una nueva leyenda**

pueblo de odon, montañas de hyrule...

amanecia en la casa de ilia, quien al resivir los primeros rayos del sol desperto de golpe

-whaa-dijo minetras se estiraba-que bien dormi...oh es verdad tenemos visitas-dijo la rubia de cabellera corta mientras se levantaba.

se arreglo, y bajo ala habitacion del inquilino esprando poder despertarlo, pero se llevo auna sorpresa al ver que no se encontraba ahi

-a donde puedo haber ido?-se preguntaba la chica en la habitacion del joven...

* * *

praderas de hyrule...

no muy lejos de la ciudadela el pelinegro avanzaba con paso constante hacia el castillo, con el unico proposito de ver ala princesa zelda con quien tenia que discutir algo de suma importancia por lo que tubo que dejar el pueblo de odon en la noche para no perder tiempo, ademas no queira demaciada etencion de los pobladores por lo que opto mejor partir muy temprano.

el dia era bueno y el clima agradable a excepcion de claro un pequeño inconveniente; el vestia ropas negras lo que hacia que viviera un infierno a mas no poder por lo que tomaba muy seguidamente descanzos en los arboles.

cuando finalmente consiguio llegar a puertas del castillo era mas de medio dia y los comerciantes nocturnos comenzaban a hacer su aparicion en las calles de la ciudadela, parecia que pronto habria celebraciones en la ciudad y no era para mas ya que se cumplia almenos 700 mil años desde la primera batalla en el ya casi olvidado reino de hylia lo que hoy en dia es hyrule y almenos 500 mil años desde la llegada del heroe del tiempo que derroto al primer ganondorf.

el pelinegro podia divisar a varios niños corriendo con mascaras celebres de las historias y aventuras de los heroes y protagonistas de aquellas historias contadas alos niños por los ancianos del hyrule.

el pelinegro sabia que en el periodo de tiempo de las celebraciones tendria la oportunidad de ver a ala princesa y con suerte poder decirle aquello que tanto lo mortificaba y motivo por el cual comenzo su viaje desde tierras lejanas hasta hyrule.

el ocaso termino y el anocheser adorno el cielo con todo su esplendor, era algo hermoso y lo seria mas en unos cuantos dias cuando el festival comenzara asi que en lo que algo sucediese decidio ir a una de las plazas de la ciudadela para sentarse en un banco y cerrar los ojos por un momento...

* * *

mente de kaito...

se encontraba en un espacio en negro, no habia ningun ruido o objeto en aquel lugar solo el silencio, el pelinegro no mostraba ninguna molestia ante este entorno hasta que una silurta aparecio atras de el, se trataba de una niña de cabellera verde corta, vestia ropas del mismo color, el pleinegro cunado la vio puso un rostro de sorpresa y algo de miedo, solo pudo esvosar una frase...

-...saria-el chico solo menciono el nombre de la chica que lo veia con un rostro inexpresivo para comenzar a alejarse-e...espera saria nesesito saber algo-dijo el pelinegro mientras ella se alejaba-...saria dime que sucedio...donde estan todos...donde estan?-antes de poder decir algo mas un objeto lo golpeo por atras para aparecer enfrente de el flotando soltando una risa

-jajajajaja-la risa era molesta nefasta y muy tetrica, el chico al alzar su vista vio un objeto con forma de corazon pero no era un que quisiera ver-vaya vaya que tenemos aqui? un heroe perdido o muerto? cual es la diferencia? al final ambos son lo mismo y ambos son olvidados-dijo el objeto revelando ser la mascara de majora

-maldito¡-dijo con furia el pelinegro mientras se levantaba y empuñaba sus dos espadas

-bueno bueno te dire algo tu quieres saber que sucedio en aquel entonces, pues bien entonces ven, buscame y derrotame si es que puedes, esta vez no sera como aquella ocasion no hay un dios que te ayude y mucho menos algo que me pueda detener esta vez asi que intentalo y que sea rapido el tiempo corre y no te queda mucho antes de que se les agote a ellos-dijo la mascara mientras comenzaba a girar como las manecillas del reloj de termina minetras se alejaba

-espera dime donde... donde estan vastardo?¡-decia el chico siguiendo aquella mascara maldita la cual se alejaba mas y mas hasta desaparecer dejando al pelinegro en la oscuridad aunque no literalmente solo

asu alrededor varias siluetas se manifestaron, un hada, un deku, un goron, un zora, una chica de cabellera larga, un rey, los sabios de hyrule de la era del heroe niño, y los caballeros de la antiguedad, asi mas y mas siluetas se comenzaron a aparecer, pero no como uno esperaria algunos estaba cubiertos en sangre, otros en llamas y asi consecutivamente revelando una escena horrible

-por que no nos salvaste?-preguntaron todos al unisono con voces tenebrosas

-por que no me encontraste-dijo una hada

-por que no ayudaste ami pueblo goro-dijo un goron conjelado

-por que no salvaste a las crias de lulu-dijo un zora herido mortalmente

-por que no llegaste antes?-pregunto un arbol deku

-por que no lo detuviste?-preguntaron los sabios al unisono

-porque no aceptaste mis sentimiento?-pregunto la peli verde

-por que no aceptaste los mios-pregunto una princesa zora

asi varias otras preguntas le llegaron al chico el cual se tapaba los oidos, mientras a espaldas de las siluetas se veia termina en llamas, la aldea koriki siendo diesmada y masacrada, el lago zora de un color rojo con cadaveres flotando en las aguas, los dos reinos goron sumidos en hielo y lava , una ciudad flotante callendoce a pedasos y finalmente hyrule en ruinas con gente inocente muerta, la escena era tetrica en si sola pero que era lo que veia en esos momentos el pelinegro, por que veia los recuerdos de varios años de antiguedad y mas importante quier era el realmente?

-salvanos-decian todos las sombras que eran millones al unisono, eran las sombras de gente y otras razas de la antigua hyrule y sus origenes

-perdonenme-decia el pelinegro con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos en el rostro

-ayudanos-decian

-lo siento-trato de dispulparse, pero algo o alguien lo tomo de varios lados de su ropa cuando habrio los ojos vio asus costados, no daba credito alo que veia, era la persona que buscaba

-despierta-decian al unisono varias rubias, eran nada mas y nada menos que las reencarnaciones de la princesa zelda y la misma hilila todas bañadas en sngre y con heridas realmente mortales, que incluian espadas atravezandolas, o la falta de miembros en sus cuerpos el castaño no soporto ver esa ultima imagen...

* * *

ciudadela de hyrule...

el chico desperto de golpe viendo como la gente corria por todos lados espantada mientras evitaban las llamas de algunos lugares, cuando el pelinegro desperto vio las casa y comercios en llamas

-q..que sucede?-pregunto el pelinegro pero algo llamo su atencion

-jajajajaja-era aquella riza que tanto odiaba, que le causaba temor y desesperacion, al ver al cielo vio aquella figura que lo atormentaba en sus sueños en el cielo la mascara de majora se hizo presente en su maxima forma...


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aquí con un fic de the legend of zelda este esta inspirado en el trabajo de leoni axort autor de amor en el crepúsculo, obra que yo admiro y mis respetos, había hablado con el de darle continuación a su historia pero desde otra perspectiva, desafortunadamente aunque estbaamos de acuerdo desde hace algún tiempo el no ha contestado mis mensajes y no he podido sbaer si me la idea que le presente lo convencia pero bueno dada mi impaciencia decidi publicarlo si leoni lees esto te agradecería que contestaras mis mensajes.

* * *

 **capitulo 3:el heroe del tiempo**

ciudadela de hyrule...

el peliengro despertaba de golpe por unos ruidos poco inusuales y muy inesperados, al abrir sus ojos lo primero que vio fue como la gente corria por todos lados espantada mientras evitaban las llamas de algunos lugares, el no se esperaba que el primer escenario para su llegada ala ciudadela de hyrule fera uno con casas y comercios en llamas

-q..que sucede?-pregunto el pelinegro a un aldeanao cercano

-corre un monstruo viene a por nosotros-dijo el aldeano mientras corria rapidamente con su familia hacia las puertas de la ciudadela

los caballeros del castillo de hyrule habian llegado al lugar pues trataban de enfrentar algo que volaba por los aires generando destruccion a su paso, era evidente que los esfuerzos de los caballeros era inutil pues no conseguian asentar ningun golpe al demonio y para su mala fortuna aquel ser se veia muy terrorifico, sin mebargo solo una persona entre todos los que corrian permanecia en un lugar viendo como aquel ser volaba y que conocia bastante bien, o lamenos lo suficiente por medio de sus sueños y pesadillas que le perseguian desde que tenia memoria

-jajajajaja-era aquella riza que tanto odiaba, que le causaba temor y desesperacion, era algo que jamas creyo que veria con sus propios ojos, era aquella figura que lo atormentaba en sus sueños

-n..no puede ser...-dijo el peleiengro mientras en el cielo la mascara de majora se hacia presente en su maxima forma conocida como: "Majora's Wrath", quien lanzando lejos alos caballeros de hyrule con sus latigos solo reia con divercion al generar tanta destruccion en el centro de la plaza

(oir:Two Steps From Hell - Protectors of the Earth)

-vamos donde esta?...se que debe estar aqui...lo se lo vi... vamos no te escondas heroe-decia la majora mientras destruia hyrule buscando algo mientras destruia las casas y comercios, o asi era hasta que algo se incrusto en su espalda, al voltear a ver hacia atra de si vio que tenia incrustada una flecha, asi que con odio y interes busco al dueño de aquel proyectil, al cual no tardo en identificar como la unica persona de pie y con un arco que era nada mas y nada menos que kaito quien habia lanzado la flecha y veia con reto al demonio de majora- y tu quien eres?...no eres hyliano eso lo puedo ver por que no te pareces a nadie de aqui...no eres terminiano por que no emanas aquella aura...no tu eres mas bien...un humano no es asi?...crei haber exterminado tu raza hace mucho...no crei que aun hubieran mas vivos?...bueno esto es inesperado pero no importa que quieres? matarme? vengar a tu raza?-pregunto majora quien se acercaba lentamente al peliengro

-no se de que me hablas? mi unico objetivo ahora es salvar este poblado a cualquier costo demonio-declaro el chico mientras sacaba dos espadas y se ponia en pocicion de guardia doble con sus armas viendo a su objetivo a derrotar

-mmm...jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja-majora solo habia empezado a reir mientras veia al humano en guardia- eres interesante veamos cuanto duras tu contra mi?-dijo majora mientras rapidamente corria contra el chico y lo golpeaba con su gran puño mandandolo lejos hasta una pared donde choco- muy debil...bueno que mas da solo dos personas han podido derrotarme, el estupido dios guerrero y aquel mocoso rubio asi que dudo que alguien como tu pueda derrotarme-dijo majora con divercion y un tono de ironia antes de que un bumerang lo golpeara en el rostro derribandolo-p..pero que?¡-deijo mientras veia como el boomerang regresaba al peleingro quien se levantaba con dificultad

-no me subestimes y..yo soy el heroe de hyrule...y..el... heroe del tiempo...-dijo el pelinegro de pie mientras veia a majora con odio, en ese momento majora vio con sorpresa al humano, quien le recordaba con aquella actitud a la de alguien a quien el odiaba

-bien seria aburrido si tu calleras solo con eso humano-dijo majora levantandoce mientras veia con divercion al humano-ire un poco mas serio en esta vez a si que mantenme el paso-dijo majora tomando sus latigos con divercion

-me parece bien...-dijo kaito mientras toamaba sus espadas y era el el primero en moverse esta vez, con una gran velocidad corrio hacia el demonio mientras majora hacia los mismo, este uso su latigo auna baja altitud para tratar de golpear al humano sin embargo kaito rapidamente bajo mas que el latigo deslizandoce casi por el suelo (al estilo matrix) para evitar el ataque y rapidamente correr ala espalda de majora quien no habia previsto tal velocidad de reaccion

el peliengro rapidamente lanzo una espada ala espada de majora incrustandocela para despues dar una salto hasta esta u sarla de base para tratar de llegar ala cabeza del demonio de termina, majora estaba comenzando a disfrutar la batalla pues nadie era tan rapido, asi que de inmediato dio un giro y con el codo golpeo al chico humano quien no pudo bloquear el atauqe y lo resivio de relleno probocandole que saliera sangre de a boca asi como el aire y nuevamente enviandolo contra una pared la cual atravezo pues era madera, los caballeros vieron con sorpresa como aquel chico habia trazpasado la pared con sorpresa y mucho temor por el demonio

sin embargo algo salio rapidamente del oyo de la pared, se trataba de un gancho en una cadena el cual pasaba por un lado a majora y se incrustaba en un techo, rapidamente del mismo oyo salio el chico con la empuñadura del gancho en mano y con una espada en la otra con la cual mientras era jalado por el gancho realizo un corte en el brazo de majora

todos estaban sorprendidos pues el chico aun despues de reisivir un segundo golpe del demonio habia logrado generarle un daño al ser frente a ellos dandoles a entender que el demonio podia sangrar y por consiguiente morir, con aquella demostracion todos los caballeros se levantaron con esfuerzo y empuñaron sus lanzas, escudos y espadas para lanzarse contra el demonio

-por hyrule¡ y por la princesa zelda¡-gritaron todos los caballeros con sus fuerzas restauradas y gran valor mientras lanzaban contra el demonio quien al verlos los lanzo con sus latigos a algunas partes de la plaza, sin embargo esto no fue suficiente para diesmar el espiritu de los caballeros quienes nuevamente se levantaron y corrieron contra el demonio

-jajajaja miseras basuras no reconocen a alguien superior yo se los hare entender-dijo majora mientras comenzaba a levitar y geenraba algunas esferas de energia las culaes fueron lanzadas contra los caballeros dandoles a algunos que no contaban con escudos saliendo electrocutados o quemados por dichas esferas, otros se defendieron con sus escudos resiviendo el impacto o desviandolo, rapidamente estos volvieron a reanudar sus intentos de ataque ala mascara

kaito por su lado sacaba un arco con una flaccha que en su punta tenia un brillo ene su punta dando a entender que estaba imbuida con el poder de la luz, esta flacha era espacial de la familia real y de uso exclusivo de la princesa zelda, sin embargo este chico contenia una en sus manos, mientras apuntaba al demonio esperando el momento oportuno

los caballeros de hyrule seguian luchando desesperadamente mientras resivian algunos ataques del demonio quien cortaba o mataba a algunos caballeros de hyrule, majora estaba entretenido con los caballeros que se olvido de alguien que estaba en un techo, tanto asi que dio origen a una abertura en su guardia

-ahora¡ toma esto¡-grito kaito soltando la flecha la cual volo velozmente hacia majora dandole de reyeno en su espalda y incrustandoce en donde llaseria su corazon (bueno si es que contaba con uno) generando que el demonio soltara un ruido agudo y muy fuerte que genero que algunos cabaleros se taparan sus oidos

-malditos¡ dejen de molestarme miseras basuras¡-grito majora mientras con una inexplicable onda de poder desturia la plaza de un solo momento lanzando alos caballeros y a kaito lejos, las ruinas de lo que fuera alguna vez la plaza de hyrule no era mas que un desolador espacio de restos de casas y comercios

los caballeros que podian ponerse en pie y kaito se levantaron con dificultad mientras majora se acercaba contra ellos con intenciones asesinas, parecia el fin de todos pues apenas podian mantenerce de pie y con sus armas en mano

-malditos hylianos ustedes moriran y tu humano...sufriras eh imploraras perdon-dijo majora con voz terrorifaca y llenad de deseos asesinos, sin embargo el humano se pociciono frente alos abatidos y cansados caballeros de hyrule con una de sus espadas siendo empuñada por ambas manos

-si crees que te dejare hacerles algo a estos hombres piensalo otra vez...-dijo el chico mientras se ponia en guardia con la espada ala altura de su pecho

-entonces veamos de que eres capaz mocoso¡-grito majora mientras se lanzaba con todas sus fuerzas contra el joven frente a el quien tambien se movio hacia su enemigo, cuando estubieron a una distancia muy cercana majora lanzo latigos contra el joven humano quien rechazo los ataques con su espada pero no pudo repeler un cabezaso propinado de majora el cual lo lanzo contra los caballeros dejandolo sin fuerzas para volverse a levantar-parece que este es tu fin chico-dijo majora mientras uno de sus latigos se tornaba rigido como una estaca

-...-el peliengro solo se levanto nuevamente- no me rendire...te derrotare...majora...-dijo el chico que nuevamente ponia su espada empuñada por ambas manos aun lado de el, majora no se inmuto por esto y lanzo su ataque al corazon del chico que solo permanecia inmovil sin mebargo el ataque fallo, el humano estaba sorprendido..habia fallado majora aproposito? se pregunto antes de ver como en uno de los hombros de majora estaba una flecha bañada en luz en su hombro

todos voltearon a ver como desde un caballo blanco permanecia la princesa zelda con su arco en mano, asu lado se encontraba el heroe del tiempo link montado en epona y junto a estos los actuales reyes del mundo crepuscular midna y axort en dos bestias del mundo al que pertenecian

(oir:Two Steps From Hell - Archangel)

-detente majora¡-ordeno la rubia, sin embargo este se levanto para ver a link con odio

-tu...heroe de termina...te destruire¡-grito majora mientras rapidamente se lanzaba contra link quien con la espada maestra en mano salto de su corsel para diriguirse hacia majora acompañado de su amigo axort con una lanza en mano, ambos se diriguieron contra el demonio pero ambos fueron rapidamente repeidos por majora que lanzo a axort contra ona casa y a link lo tomo con sus latigos las manos de link para comenzar a dar vueltas con el

-link¡-gritaron ambas princesas al ver al rubio ser asotado contra algunas estructuras y objetos destruyendolas, ambas estaban molestas asi que no dudaron en atacar a majora con sus poderes, midna con esferas de energia y zelda con flachas de luz, sin embargo majora esquiaba todo ataque mientras rapidamente avanzaba alas reinas las cuales fueron tomasa por sorpresa por ver como majora usaba el cuerpo de link para golpearlas a ellas lanzandolas lejos de sus caballos

-d..detente..-decia kaito desde el piso mientras veia como zelda, link, midna y axort resivian los ataques por parte de amjora usando a link-de...detente maldito-dijo mientras se levantaba para ver que cerca de el se encontraba la espada maestra

majora habia soltado a link el cual estaba herido y ensangrentado junto alas heridas princesas de hyrule y estaban algo aterradas por aquel demonio el cual superaba sus espectativas

-ya me arte de jugar mueran de una vez-dijo mientras se preapraba para asentar su golpe final

-DETENTE...MAJORA¡-ordeno una voz que capto la voz de todos, el originario de dicho grito era kaito quien tenia en sus manos la espada maestra

-eso no es posible solo link puede usar la espada maestra¡-dijo zelda al ver como aquel chico de cabellera negra se encontraba de pie y con la espada maestra en una mano y en la otra un escudo hyliano

-jo..asi que un puedes luchar? bien te matare ahora si-dijo amora ahora ignorando a las princesas y el herido link que no daba credito alo que veia

rapidamente majora se lanzo contra kaito quien usando el escudo resivio una tacleada de este y por medio de la espada maestra realizaba un corte vertical en el brazo izquierdo de majora, el que no esperaba esa herida grave de parte de aquella espada

-pero que?...como es posible?...arde demaciado?-dijo amjora dejando de empujar a kaito para tratar de atenderse su herida-como es posible solo el mocoso y la fiera son capases de hacerme una herida asi, como tu pudiste?-dijo majora antes de callar y ver detenidamente al pelinegro, tenia la misma apariencia de la fiera deidad en su ultimo encuentro en termina, no incluso podia asegurar que se trataba de la reencarnacion de el mismo dios y el joven de aquella vez-no puede ser tu eres?..-dijo majora sorpendido al ver que los ojos del peliengro no eran rojos como en un principio sino blancos como los de la fiera deidad, lo que genero que comenzara a retroceder

asi con la espada maestra y sus iris en blanco el peliengro extendio su brazo izquierdo donde comenzo a materializarse de unas sombras una espada de tamaño mayor al de la espada maestra, era indudablemente la espada de doble helize usada por la fiera deidad la que estaba siendo empuñada por el joven...

zelda, link, midna y axort asi como majora veian como el peliengro avanzaba con ambas espadas hacia ellos para rapidamente acortar distancia entre ellos y el y consiguiente un destello de luz ocurriese lo suficientemente fuerte que cubrio toda la ciudadela y cuyo brillo llegoa ser visible desde el pueblo de odon...

* * *

en el bosque de hyrule, piedra del aullido...

(oir:Hidden Skill Training - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Music Extended)

en lo mas profundo del bosque se encontraba la alma del heroe de hyrule que ayudo a link y que era su predesesor, el hero shade de pie con su piel azulada y una apariencia decadente y pálida, su cara era esquelética y su ojo izquierdo se ilumiba lentamente en rojo. su escudo oxidado permanecia en uno de sus brazos y vestia su armadura antigua, cubierta con hojas en algunas secciones, y cuenta con detalles que recuerdan a las Estatuas Búho. La vaina de su espada esta ceñida a su cintura. Desde la parte de atrás, su armadura parece estar llena de una niebla fantasmal, en lugar de carne, y su torso no está conectado a las piernas y su espada permanecia enterrada en el suelo...

- _¡Tú puedes estar destinado a convertirte en el héroe de la leyenda... pero tu poder actual deshonraría a los héroes de la túnica verde que llevas. Debes utilizar tu valor para buscar el poder... y encontrar lo que es necesario para poder utilizarlo. Sólo entonces te conviertirás en el héroe para los habitantes de este mundo desesperado. Si encuentras el verdadero valor, que desea guardar Hyrule de los horrores a los que se enfrenta ahora... Entonces serás digno de recibir los secretos que te esperan, esas fueron mis palabras a este heroe pero me habre equivocado?...sera que un nuevo heroe del tiempo a aparecido y es el que esta destinado a ser el link que no fui?...la vida que no pude tener?...he fiera deidad?-_ se pregunto el espiritu de la era del heroe niño cambiendo asu forma humana en espiritu (ose ya no se ve como en twilling princess si no como link pero con su aramdura reestaurada), al dios de termina que permaneca atras de el, el cual tenia su forma de link

-puede ser...consideralo un agradecimiento por lo que hiciste a mi gente-dijo el dios guerrero

- _esperemos que estes en lo correcto_ -dijo el heroe niño mientras la deidad desaparecia y este volteaba a ver al cielo-esperemos que puedas salvarlas heroe del tiempo de termina...y no falles como yo lo hice hace muchos años atras-dijo el heroe para si mismo mientras sacaba su espada del suelo y realizaba unos movimeintos con ella (los mismos durante el inicio de cada leccion de twilling princess) para ponerse en guardia y desaparecer en la oscuridad del bosque...

* * *

bueno aqui termina el capitulo espero os aya gustado dejerolo en los reviews y esperen el sigueinte


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 4: el crepusculo y siguiendo los pasos de axort

* * *

(oir:LEGEND OF ZELDA THEME - WILL IT SAD? | MINOR KEY PIANO COVER)

castillo de hyrule...

los rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana y estos caían sobre el rostro de un joven profundamente dormido

-donde estoy?-se pregunto mientras despertaba

al voltear a ver su entorno vislumbro una silueta que dormia asu lado, se trataba de la princesa zelda, ella dormía placiadmente y a ojos del joven pelinhegro no pudo evitar que rer acariciar ala princesa con una forma gentil y casi nostalgica sin embargo se detuvo

-que estoy haciendo?...-se pregunto alo bajo sin emabrgo la princesa no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima que hizo sentir de una forma culpable al chico que decidio continuar acariciando ala princesa con la esperanza de poder aliviar su tristesa

-por favor no te vallas...-la princesa articulo esas palabras haciendo sentir culpable al chico de una extraña forma...

.

.

.

.

el sonido de una puerta se oyo mientras se abria

-princesa zelda?...-una sirvienta en compañia de midna ingresavan ala habitacion donde dormia la princesa zelda la cual por el ruido desperto

-eh... que hora es?-pregunto la princesa

-son las 12 del dia... durmi aqui toda la noche y mañana, y la andubimos buscando-dijo la sirvienta

-hay que ver zelda lo preocupada que pones a tus subditos-dijo en tono burlon la princesa midna

-eh?-zelda no entendia nada sin emabrgo movio un poco su mano para sentir algo rozar con ella, era una roza blanca que yacia en la cama donde estaba el chico que anteriormente habia sido traido tras la batalla- donde esta el chico que trajimos aqui?-pregunto la princesa

-no sabemos no lo hemos visto- dijo la sirvienta

-si como sea luego podremos centrarnos en el tenemos algo mucho mas impriotante-dijo midna preocupada

-que sucede?-pregunto zelda a l no entender

-es link...-la voz de midna sonaba desalentadora, cosa que preocupo ala princesa

las tres mujeres corrieron por el castillo para salir de este y llegar lo que una vez fue la plaza de la ciudadela, en su centro permanecia la espada maestra incrustada en el suelo y con link tratando de sacarla sin exito alguno

-no puedo... la espada mestra no me reconoce como su portador...-dijo link con furia hacia si mismo...

-que sucedia? por que la espada que acaba al mal y cuyo unico portador era link le rechazaba ahora?

-aun lado link-dijo leonix tomando la empuñadura de la espada para tirar de ella sin poder moverla-nisiquiera yo puedo sacarla...-dijo el twili esperando ese resultado

zelda no podia dar credito a ello...

hyrule nuevamente corria peligro y la espada maestra no respondia alos deseos de link...

que sucedia?...

.

.

.

.

.

.

pueblo kakariko...

en el pueblo el joven kaito caminaba, estaba buscando un trabajo mientras permanecia en hyrule, tras el momento con zelda decidió que no era todavía apropiado solicitar una audiencia con la soberana de hyrule si que decidió comenzar por buscar un trabajo en los pueblos cercanos al castillo

Los únicos trabajos que encontró fueron los de servir como escolta de carruajes al crepúsculo, como guardaespaldas de acaudalados y finalmente como guardabosques...

No habia mucha diferencia entre los trabajos así que escogió un trabajo rápido y corto...

En un bar del pueblo, el joven chico entró en busca de su futuro empleador

-Disculpe usted de el señor Edgar?- pregunto el joven pelinegro

-Si que quieres muchacho?- pregunto un hombre acaudalado con dos chicas

-Eh venido por solicitud de trabajo como guardaespaldas hacia el crepusculo- dijo el chico

-Ya veo bien si consiguen llevarme al crepúsculo para el atardecer te daré 200 rupias- comentó el hombre

-Entiendo con gusto aceptaré podemos salir encuanto usted quiera- dijo el chocó respetuosamente

-Bien entonces salgamos ahora, tengo que ver a una importante persona del otro lado del espejo para discutir algunos asuntos- dijo el hombre levantandoce para comenzar a salir junto alas dos chicas, kaito solo lo siguio afuera del bar para ver una carreta muy elegante y un grupo de personas en sus caballos...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

mundo crepuscular...

al otro lado del espejo que ahora era de uso publico multiples viajeros se adentraban a conocer lo que aguardaba la contraparte de hyrule, sin embargo siempre debia ser con escoltas pues las bestias tanto en hyrule como en el mundo del crepusculo el peligro era inmintnete...

en la carabana todos estaban atentos por cualquier peligro posible a excepcion de una persona, el joven kaito solo sentia una nostalgia a ver el mundo del crepusculo casi de forma familiar...

inexplicablemente el viaje fue tranquilo y sin percances...

tras horas de viaje finalmente el grupo llego a las afueras del reino del crepusculo donde permanecia una gran caravana ala espera del grupo de hylianos, el jefe edgar bajo del carroaje para acercarse aun twili

-señor edgar que increible puntualidad pense que se retrasaria debido a las bestias que quedaron de la guerra del crepusculo?-dijo el twili

-es cierto señor hank pero como puede ver soy alguien de palabra y he venido paras darle mi respuesta sobre el asunto del circo-dijo el hombre, kaito solo se acerco para oir un poco por curiosidad

-oh ya veo y cual fue la respuesta?-pregunto el twili

-los pueblos de hyrule han aceptado la solicitud como una forma de intercambio cultural aunque esperemos que cuando la gira de su circo haya terminado en el crepusculo pueda ir primero al castillo de hyrule- comento el señor edgar

-por supuesto que asi sera despeus de todo tambien fue una solicitud del rey axort que hicieramos un show para el palacio en un mes, aunque aun estamos bajos de personal, el rearmar un circo es un asunto serio, mi padre conocio al actual rey cuando el formaba parte de este aunque claro nadie llega alas habilidades del rey y la princesa midna-dijo hank, los dos hombres de negocios seguian hablando de cosas sin entender generando aburrimiento para kaito que decidio que era hora de separase del grupo sin embargo un grito se oyo seguido de varios mas

el grupo hyliano asi como los dis hombre de negocios voltearon hacia un lado para ver una serie de grandes vestias diriguirse hacia ellos, eran bestias del crepusculos y que estaban en proceso de adiestramiento para la presentacion con la princesa midna y axort

-oh no debemos corrrer- dijo el señor hank mientas jalaba al señor edgar y ambos corrian sin ekmabrgo aunque todos corrian para alejarse de las bestias solo alguien corria hacia ellas para montar un caballo y cabalgar hacia ellas, se trataba de kaito quien tomaba algo de un bolsillo para pararse sobre el corsel y colocarse algo en su boca, era una ocarina la cual comenzo a sonar

(oir:Sadness and Sorrow on Ocarina)(esperar hasta que empiese el sonido de ocarina)

el joven comenzo a tocar una ocarina mientras las bestias corrian hacia el generando destrozos sin embargo la velocidad de estos comenzo a reduciurse poco a poco mientras parecian comenzar a calmarse

todos veian como a pesar del peligro el joven chico aparentaba no inmutarse ante ello pues su cancion aunque fuera en cierta forma relajante tenia un toque de soledad y tristeza, asu vez las bestias se detuvieron frente a el mientras algo brotaba de los ojos de estos, eran lagrimas de las bestias

-como ha hecho eso ese chico?-pregunto hank

-ni idea lo contrate para ser parte de mi escolta-dijo edgar sin palabras

nadie daba credito a lo que sus ojos acontecian pero no habia forma de negarlo pues sucedia frente a ellos

una vez termino de tocar la ocarina las bestias se acercaron al joven chico el cual las toco calmandolas por completo y haciendolas que e acostarn en el piso, por su parte todos los ´presentes solo no pudieron evitar aplaudir ante tal acto de valor, kaito no entendia que sucedia realemtne hasta que se acerco el señor hank

-chico tienes un gran potencial, no te gustaira hacer un trato?...-pregunto el twili

-un trato?...-el pelinegro no entendio en ese mopmento lo que sucederia despues de oir el trato...

.

.

.

.

.

.

algunos dias despues...

tras el incidiente de las bestias, kaito se unio al circo como un modo de exploracion del crepusculo, aunque claro bajo ciertas condiciones...

una de ellas era que kaito debía y queria aparentar ser un twili para la gente del lgar y los mismos cirqueros para lo que se le preparo una vestimenta oscura que cubriera la mayor parte de su cuerpo y una capucha que cubriera la mayoria de su rostro, unos guantes y el que usara un poco de pintura oscura en la piel que era visible para pasar desapercibido, el motivo aun habia ciertas tensiones entre twili y hylians asi que la relacion entre estos era un poco inestable y mas en el el reino del crepusculo por lo que pidio total discrecion y solo el señor hank sabia que kaito no era un twili ...

ahora debian prepararse en menos de un mes para la presentacion que midna y axort pidieron en el castillo...

aunque aun habia una situacion...

todos estaban en tantas actividades y algunos tenían varias habilidades sin embargo de entre todas ellas el de domador de bestias y acróbata aun faltaban por lo que kaito se ofreció voluntario para hacer estas

-y bien que debo hacer?-pregunto el joven

-bueno sabemos que puedes controlar alas bestias asi que en la función en el castillo tu deberás de realizar aparte de control de bestias acrobacias-comento el señor hank

-acrobacias?-se pregunto kaito al no entender bien del todo su función como acróbata

-si ya sabes, volar por los cielos, hacer algunos trucos y malabares suspendido en el aire, cosas asi no se algo casi mágico-dijo hank tratando de explicarlo de forma facil

-mmm... creo entenderlo... dame mi mejor esfuerzo-dijo convencido el joven lleno de determinacion

tras eso el joven pelinegro paso dia y noche tratando de entender el arte del espectaculo, algo que segun palabras de muchos era una característica natural del rey axort, el mejor cirquero en palabras de algunos, dia y noche trato de entender por que había aceptado ese trabajo...

sin embargo tratar de hacerlo resulto ser todo un reto para el joven, quien se vio en varios accidentes y leciones tratando de lograr ser un acrobata que pudiera ser comparado con el rey axort cuyos actos se decian eran casi magicos, capaces de sacar una sonrisa a cualquiera incluso ala princesa midna

habia noches en las que el joven se preguntaba si hacia lo correcto, habia ido a hyrule a visitar ala princesa zelda pero ahora estaba en el reino del crepusculo...

* * *

faltaba una semana para el dia del show en el castillo del crepusculo y los preparativos finales habían empesado, una carpa era montada en el jardín del castillo y mientras eso sucedía los cirqueros trabajaban sin descanso para perfeccionar sus actos, y kaito no fue la excepción...

minetras preparaba su equipo para el show una twili se le acerco

-quieres comer?-le pregunto la chica, el joven volteo hacia atras para ver auna twili de cabellera anaranjada, vesia una falda larga roja y una camisa blanca, llevaba unos platos de comida y un poco de agua

-eh?...mmm... claro-dijo el chico tomando un plato y una bebida para comenzar a comer, la twili por su parte se sento su lado y comenzó a comer junto a el

-y como vas con tu acto?-pregunto la twili

-bien en lo general, sin embargo tengo un problema?-dijo el chico

-un problema?-pregunto la twili

-si mi acto pense que podia hacerlo solo sin embargo tengo problemas ya que hay cosas que no considere, tengo poco tiempo y aun no consigo resolverlos-dijo el chico tomando una libreta para dársela ala twili a su lado quien la tomo y reviso lo que tenia apuntado

-este es tu acto? es muy elavorado-dijo la chica viendo los apuntes

-si, aunque creo que se queda corto con lo que he oido de el rey axort, un acto que sea magico... no se si pueda hacer algo asi-dijo el chico

-sabes... talvez lo que te falla es que tratas de hacer cosas como el las hacia, deberias de hacerlas como tu sepas-dijo la chica

-como yo? pero si yo voy ha ahcer algo que el hacia no puedo manchar el titulo de acrobata-dijo el joven chico

-te tomas las cosas muy enserio no? mira el rey cuando estubo en el circo mas que nada hacia sus actos con completa naturalidad y total devocion hacia el, antes del incidente con zant el hacia felices a todos con sus actos hasta que eso se acabo, aun cuando perdio su empleo no perdio su habilidad ni su toque, algo que probo al hacer feliz ala princesa midna que estaba de mal humor en aquellos dias-dijo la twili

-naturalidad... ya veo eso es-dijo el joven dandoce cuenta de algo para tomar la libreta y hacer algunas anotaciones -dame tus manos- pidio el joven ala chica la cual se las dio, en un principio ella lo hizo con verguenza pues eso le apenaba

(oir:Detective Conan - The Last Wizard of the Century OST 27 Ai wa Itsumo (by Iori))

-mis manos no son muy lindas-dijo la chica con pena, sus manos tenian algunos cortes, y estaban algo sucias debido al trabajo en el circo sin embargo el joven frente a ella no parecia importarle eso

-son perfectas... levantate- le pidio el joven, la twili solo obedecio y el joven saco una cinta metrica para comenzar a medir ala chica de pies a cabeza, el cuerpo de la twili era esvelto y muy bien dotado, si bien tubiera que vestirse como la princesa midna facilmente podria ser confundida

la twili estaba sonrojada por la forma en que el joven tocaba su cuerpo y lo media encontrandolo de cierta forma interesante

-e...este... por que me tomas las medidas?-pregunto la chica

-de casualidad tu trabajas en algun acto del circo?-pregunto kaito con total determinacion

-eh?...no solo en la cosina y en algunas cosas que me pidan-dijo la twili

-necesito tu ayuda para mi acto- pidio el chico haciendo una reverencia y tomar su mano, acto que avergonzo ala twili pues esas reverencias eran solo para personas importantes o peticiones muy importantes, el corazon de la twili latia tan rapido como podia

-n..no podia serte de ayuda solo trabajo en la cocina-dijo la chica avergonzada

-yo creo que eres perfecta para mi acto, eres muy hermosa y tienes una figura perfecta... por eso te pido tu ayuda-dijo el chico con una mirada segura, aunque a ojos de la twili pese a no poder ver su rostro o completo fisico no pudo evitar sentirse especial...

-entonces... soy nesesaria para ti?-pregunto la joven twili

-si... lo eres-dijo kaito sin duda en su voz

-y nunca me abandonaras?-pregunto la chica cabiz baja

-eh?-el joven kaito no entendio el significado de la pregunta

-prometemelo... que solo yo sere tu compañera-declaro la chica con una mirada seria, aunque llena de esperanza, el chico solo la miro confundido para tomar una decicion

-si... tu seras mi unica compañera- declaro el pelinegro, tras aquellas palabras la twili no pudo evitar a comenzar a derramar labrimas de felicidad mientras abrazaba a kaito

tras ese dia, kaito y la twili cuyo nombre era emilia se dedicaron dia y noche para perfeccionar el acto en el escaso tiempo que les quedaba...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

hyrule...

castillo real...

en el castillo de hyrule la situacion era diferente de el crepusculo, hyrule habia iniciado una militarizacion de sus fronteras y pueblos, el que majora siguiese suelta en algun lugar del reino era una verdad absoluta, caos y ruina eran dejada a su paso hacia las tierras desconocidas del reino y mientras eso sucedia un link deprimido permanecia todos los dias tratando de sacar la espada maestra del suelo de la plaza, no entendia que sucedia con su espada, lo rechazaba y no lo aceptaba como su portador, todo desde que aquel chico la toco

por su parte zelda habia iniciado a formar un nuevo consejo de sabios, sabia que majora no era algo que tomar ala lijera pues aunque fuera poca la informacion que encontra en hyrule sobre el y el heroe del tiempo niño tambien encontro información gracias a midna...

ahora solo rogaba por encontrar aquel chico que desaparecio un mes atras y entender el misterio que le rodeaba tras el y la incapacidad de link de usar la espada maestra


	5. chapter 5

capitulo 5: el circo, el catastrofe y la intimidad

(oir:Zelda Link's Awakening Ballad of the Wind Fish Orchestrated)

la semana paso volando, para kaito y emilia fue un trabajo titanico llegar a conseguir que el acto fuera como ellos querian y tras un arduo trabajo duro era el momento de la verdad...

era la noche en que el circo haria presencia frente a la princesa midna y todos los altos funcionarios de el crepusculo, algunos sirvientes fueron llamados tambien ala funcion y estaban ala espera de que iniciara el circo, de entre los dos soberanos del crepusculo axort era el mas entusiasmado, en parte por ver que sorpresas traeria este nuevo circo considerando que el trabajo en uno

la noche estubo llenas de sorpresas, desde actos simples hasta algunos increíbles, axort sabia como cada acto funcionaba y sus trucos, tampoco dudaba de la habilidad de cada uno de los cirqueros presentes sin embargo aun faltaba mucho para llegar a su máximo potencial, por su parte midna contemplaba los actos aunque no creia que fueran tan buenos como con el que conocio a axort...

el espectaculo continuo sin percances, la musica sonaba y el aroma a palomitas era sumamente tentador tanto que axort y midna tambien comian algunas,sin embargo conforme cayo la noche el tiempo continuo y era el tiempo para el ultimo acto

-damas y caballeros como acto final, nuestro mas reciente miembro hara presencia de la magia mas poderosa que hara temblar y maravillar sus ojos... con ustedes un mago capaz de controlar los misterios mas grandes del mundo... el mago maladian- con aquella presentacion los aplausas se hicieron oir aunque midna no estaba imprecionada en lo absoluto ya que ella controlaba las sombras y hacia uso de la magia

axor por su parte estaba triste pues parecia que su profesión como acróbata habia sido desechada del circo asi que estaba decaido, sin embargo e percato de algo, no aparecia nadie en escena

-no veo a nadie?-se pregunto axort buscando algun indicio dele truco sin embargo enmedio detodos aparecio twili o eso creia pues estaba completamente cubieto por una gabardina oscura con capucha lo que bloqeaba su rostro, sin embargo debia admirirlo el traje era muy llamativo y esperaba ver que clase de trucos usaria este mago asi sin esperarlo el mago alzo sus manos para hacer que el punta de esta tocara su mano y empesara a en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con un gran viento el cual obligo a todos los presentes a cubrir sus ojos, cuando los vientos terminaron vieron en mano del mago la carpa pero en un tamaño diminuto, el mago tomo la minicarpa a modo de pañuelo para extrujarlo y al extender este u mano lo transformo en un ave azul

todos estaban impresionados mas axort sin embargo midna solo lo encontraba curioso

en ese instante emilia vistiendo un traje de conejita blanco aparecio con una caja vertical de su tamaño para abrirla y entrar en ella dejando a todos intrigados por el proximo truco, el mago tomo entonces el tapete del lugar para quitarlo y revelar que solo habia el piso solido del jardin del palacio, nadie entendia nada hasta que silvando una serie de espadas calleron asu alrededor del cielo sin herirlo axort cada vez estaba mas emocionado

el mago tomo las espadas para atravezar la caja la cual poco a poco era traspazada por las espadas, desde todo los angulos posibles era apreciable que no habia forma de que pudiera haber un truco

sin embargo axor creia que debajo de la caja habia un fondo para poder meter ala chica por experiencias pasadas sin embargo esperaba ver como terminaria el acto

(oir:G Gundam-Burning Finger Theme)

una vez las espadas atravezaron la caja el mago tomo una cadenas para amarrar la caja y alzarla por los aires, una vez estubo lo suficientemente suspendida en el aire tomo una antorcha y prendio fuego ala caja la cual comenzo a arder, axort por su parte estaba impresionado y ala vez aterrorizado, no habia duda de que no habia forma de emilia hubiera salido ya que vestimenta era muy visible y el simple hecho de que no habia posibilidad de que hubiera un pasadizo trampa, asi que no habia duda la chica estaba dentro de la caja que ardia en esos momentos pero no creia que el mago frente a ellos la hubiera incinerado viva...

el mago por su parte se acerco y se coloco por debajo de la caja en llamas para tronar sus dedos y dejar caer la caja ardiente sobre el, todos estaban impresionados pues se habia suicidado como acto final

sin embargo del cielo algo cayo a algunos espectadores

-3...-dijo una sirvienta

-2?...- una carta con otro numero calleron frente alos espectadores, finalmente una cayo entre los dos soberanos del crepusculo

-1-dijeron al unisiono y la torre mas alta del castillo una luz se hizo presente y en un balcon podia verse a emilia y el mago sanos e intactos

-c...como fue eso posible?-la princesa midna no pudo evitar decir eso ya que no lo creia posible, claramente los dos habian muerto entonces como seguian vivos? no habia indicios de trampas o magia como tal...

ni siquiera axort entendia el truco si es que lo habia asi sin mas ambos emilia y el mago se lanzaron de la torre los gritos de horror se oyeron, caian sin evidente forma de detenerse para finalmente tocar el suelo y convertirse en palomas blancas las cuales comenzaron a volar lejos

-esperamos que este show haya sido de su agrado- el que dijo eso fue el mago aun lado de axort quien no lo vio llegar

los aplausos se oyeron con fuerza y gritos, incluso midna y axort estaban impresionados y se preguntaban si era un truco o realmente era una magia que ellos desconocian...

tras recoger todo el circo procedio a retirarse dejando satisfechos a midna y axort por su actuacion, su siguiente parada era hyrule mas presisamente el castillo de la princesa zelda

ahora habia llegado el momento de estejar su primera exitosa presentacion, todos querian saber el truco tras el acto de kaito que realizo como el mago maladian, evidentemente el no dijo como lo habia hecho asi sinobtener respuestas el joven humano solo se retiro de la celebracion para ver el cielo del crepusculo

-por que estas tan solo,deberias unirte ala celebracion despues de todo tu fuiste el que saco las expreciones de sorpresa de midna y axort-dijo emilia acercandoce a kaito

el chico volteo a ver ala twili que seguia vistiendo su traje de coneja blanca

-si... oye no tienes frio con ese traje? muestras mucha piel con el y ademas el acto ya termino-dijo el chico, emilia por su parte se vio para sonriojarse y taparse

-p...pervertido-grito mientras su rostro se ponia rojo antes de estornudar

-aja... como sea...-dijo el humano para quitarse su abrigo blanco y colocarselo asu compañera- me ire a dormir temprano que tengas linda noche-se depsidio para ir a su carreta, por su parte la twili solo lo vio, apesar de tener ropas oscuras que cubrian por completo su cuerpo no podia evitar sentir curiosidad por saver que tan torneado estaria su cuerpo...

tras ver como su compañero entraba en su carreta ella se diriguio asia sus compañeros con una sonrisa y continuaba con ellos la celebracion...

al dia siguiente toda la carabana comenzo su viaje hacia hyrule un viaje que duro almenos un dia, por su parte kaito y emilia comenzaron a trabajar en el acto que presentarian ante la princesa zelda y su recien formado consejo de sabios...

aunque al llegar vieron todo lo contrario a lo que esperaban, hyrule se habia militarizado, habia campamentos de soldados por toda la region asi como en las fronteras y el espejo del crepusculo, todo era muy diferente desde la perspectiva de kaito

al llegar ala ciudadela se decidio que seria un evento al publico por lo que seria al intemperie para que los ciudadanos de la ciudadela pudieran verlo...

el siguiente dia tanto emilia como kaito comenzaron la preparacion de su nuevo acto, algo que seria muy diferente de lo visto con midna

los preparativos continuaron para la siguiente actuacion del circo sin demora y en menos de una semana todo estaba listo...

asi con un dia libre antes de la presentacion kaito decidio dar una vuelta sin usar su vestimenta de twili...

claro esta que emilia por su parte se la paso buscandolo con sus vestimentas twili...

en la plaza lejos de la zona donde seria la obra, kaito avanzaba por las calles de la reconstruida hyrule y en donde se enfrento a majora permanecia la espada maestra custodiada por dos guardias...

el joven humano se acerco a una vendedora para hablar con ella

-disculpe pero por que sigue esa espada ahi?-pregunto

-el heroe link ha sido incapaz de sacarla del suelo, ha venido todos los dias para sacarla sin embargo es imposible si no es el portador correcto, al menos eso dice la leyenda de la espada-dijo la anciana

-ya veo...-con esas palabras el joven se diriguio hacia el castillo, aun tenia que hablar con zelda asi que tras pensarlo penso que seria lo correcto hacerlo ahora...

una vez llego ala entrada del castillo un par de guardias lo detubieron y le negaron el paso, aun asi el decidio no darse por vencido y hablar con la princesa a como diera lugar...

usando una de las paredes exteriores del castillo comenzo a escalar usando unos guantes con garras de acero, lentamente subio hasta una ventana abierta, una vez estubo dentro del castillo comenzo a buscar ala princesa por todos lados tratando de evitar ser descubierto usando una gabardina oscura que le ayudaba a esconderse en lugares oscuros

recorriendo uno a uno de los niveles y pasillos del castillo el joven chico busco ala princesa en cada habitacion y sala del castillo cosa que conforme avanzaba parecia ser mas un laberinto para el

-oye que tenemos aqui?-pregunto una voz que reconocio kaito al instante, al voltearse vio ala princesa midna- un ladron? lo siento amigo pero los de tu tipo no son bienvenidos aqui-dijo midna mientras su cabellera anaranjada se convertia en un puño y trataba de aplastar a kaito

eventualmente kaito logro esquivar todos los ataques de midna mientras trataba de escapar del lugar seguido por midna que se divertia

-eh midna estas aqui?¡-el que dijo eso fue axort que buscaba a midna por el palacio antes de ver como su esposa se acercaba a el siguiendo a un hombre

-axort cortale el paso¡-grito midna, el twili por su parte tomo una lanza de una armadura cercana para plantarse en guardia y lanzarse contra el "ladron" sin embargo kaito logro deslizarse por debajo de axort esquivandolo generando que este por error tirara a midna dándole ventaja a kaito de escapar

al creer haber conseguio escapar de midna y axort, kaito se escondio en una habitacion buscando recuperar el aliento sin embargo al que encontro fue a un link en pocicion fetal llorando

-yo soy el heroe elegido por las diosas, yo soy el heroe elegido por las diosas...-decia un lick con mirada perdida

encontrando extraño la situacion de link salio de la habiatacion sin decir nada y sin hacer ruido, sin embargo al hacerlo se encontro con midna y un axort transformado en lobo para despues de ver un puño gigante y ser golpeado por este hacia una ventana sacandolo del castillo...

para suerte de kaito callo en una fosa de agua de rodebaba el castillo...

habian pasado algunas horas y kaito caminaba por la ciudadela con sus ropas totalmente mojadas...

-ese castillo es de locos- dijo el joven pelinegro caminando antes de estornudar debido al frio

-te encuentras bien???- la voz de una mujer llamo la atencion del joven quien se volteo

su rosotro no pido evitar sorpresa pues se trataba de la princesa zelda custodoada por una escolta real

-eh...- kaito no pudo decir nada pues no esperaba encontrar ala princesa en pleno pueblo, vestia su tipico vestido y una capa blanca...

-ten...- con aquellas palabras la princesa se quito su capa y se la coloco a kaito antes de comenzar a caminar otra vez por la plaza dejando al joven confundido...

-kaito!!!!!- la voz de otra chica llamo la atencion del joven

-si??...- fue la respuesta del joven sin embargo cuando vio ala chica se preocupo, se trataba de emilia que lo estaba buscando, sin.emabrgo escucho la respuesta de kaito y se acerco a el

el joven hyliano solo uso su capucha para cubrir su rostro totalmente

-es nuestto dia libre y te fuiste sin mi, seguro fuiste a buscar alguna mujer, no???!!!- reclamo emilia molesta

-que cosa?...- el pelinegro no entendia a que se referia su compañera

-y yo que creia que tu...- el enojo de la twili disminuyo al ver asu compañero mojado-pero que te sucedio???- pregunto angustiada

-nada solo salte al agua a salvar un gato que callo del castillo- dijo mientras estornudaba

-kaito debes tener mas cuidado, mira mejor quitemoste un poco de ropa para que no te enfries con el viento, pronto caera la noche y hara mas frio- dijo la twili tratando de quitarle la gabardina al hyliano

-n...no..no te preocupes ire al circo a cambiarme y darme una ducha- dijo

el chico alejandose un poco nerviso

-ya veo... bueno vamos juntos y sirve que tambien tomo un baño al fin de cuentas mañana es un gran dia- dijo la twili tomando al chico del brazo para conenzar a caminar junto a el en las calles de hyrule que eran iluminadas por las luces de las linternas de las calles...

tras una caminanta por la ciudadela de hyrule los dos cirqueros llegaron al circo y ambos entraron a un hotel que estaba alado de este y que por cortesia de la princesa estaba alojando alos cirqueros

una habitacion pertenecia para kaito y emilia exclusivamente cosa que dificyltaba la situacion de kaito y su falsa identidas de twili...

el agua caliente caia en el cuerpo de kaito que solo trataba de disfrutar el calor que esta ofrecia, el vapor llenaba toda la habitacion, sin embargo alguien toco la puerta de la ducha

-kaito te traigo una toalla- dijo emilia tras el otro lado de la puerta

el joven solo se aseguro de que la cortina estubiera bien cerrada

-adelante- contesto el chico continuando su ducha para evitar levantar sospechas

la puerta se abrio y entrando por ella entro emilia en una camisola blanca y con una toalla

-dejare la toalla aqui- informo emilia sin embargo no pudo evitar ver la silueta de kaito tras la cortina...

no pudo evitar ver que pese a ser una sombra el cuerpo de kaito estaba muy bien detallado o eso creia ella, su corazon estaba latiendo a 100 por hora y su rostro se habia colorado

inconcientemente su mano se comenzo a acercar a uno de los lados de la cortina

-emilia sigues ahi???- pregunto kaito haciendo preocupar a la twili que permanecio en silencio

la chica lentamente y sin hacer ruido consiguio salir de la habitacion completamente avergonzada por sus actos aunque muy inteigada por ver la apariencia de kaito...

tras unas horas de descanzo amanecia y kaito debia terminar los ultimos preparativos para su acto

tras terminar se decidio dar una vuelta por la ciudadela con su vestimenta de twili

todo estaba tranquilo y todos los ciudadanos estaban anciosos por la funcion de la noche que seria una funcion gratuita

todos en especial los niños estaban anciosos por la funcion de los cirqueros twili...

-mmm talvez debi pensar en algo para ellos... me pregunto si aun podte hacer mas modificaciones al acto de hoy- se pregunto mientras hacia mas anotaciones en su libreta

sin embargo mientras caminaba por la calle y anotaba choco con algo o mas presisamente alguien...

-lo siento- se disculpo kaito sin emabrgo al ver correctamente vio que se trataba de leoni axort, actual rey del crepusculo

-no hay problema...-dijo el rey volteandose a ver a kaito que estaba cestido de twili- eres un twili??? mmm nunca te habia visto por aqui... acaso eres nuevo en la ciudad???- pregunto leoni intrigado

-eh?? no soy parte del circo- dijo kaito

-un cirquero?? vaya no esprraba que lo fueras tiwne smas pinta de ser un viajero pero bueno... no soy quien para devir algo al fin y al cavo yo tambien soy parte de un circo... o bueno lo fui hasta que me case- dijo axort con una sonriza

kaito no entendia como es que apesar de no ser un acto podia sentir que el era muy natural en sus acciones, cosa que en el no era algo sencillo de hecho

-ya veo- dijo kaito con una voz monotoma y sin emocion alguna, cosa que sorprendia a axort que nunca habia conocido a alguien tan carecente de sentimientos o expreciones...

-te sientes bien amigo??? pareces no se... como si te hubiera dejado tu chica- dijo axort acercandoce a kaito que no entendio aque se referia axort

-no tengo chica señor...-dijo kaito con una voz sin emocion o duda

pese a nonpoder ver el rostro del twili frente a el axort podia dar por hecho que kaito no le mentia

-bueno y cual es tu nombre???- pregunto axort intrigado por el nombre del twili frente a el

eso hizo preocupar por un momento al joven hyliano que hasta ahora no habia pensado en ello...

-es... em... (que nombre puedo usar)- kaito estaba susurrando varios nombres pensando en cual usar como twili... aunque su nombre hyliano fuera kaito no habia pensado en su nombre como twili por si fuese nesesario...

-es... es... ze... zero- dijo kaito no muy seguro...

-mmm no sabia que zero podria ser un nombre- curstiono axort intrigafo por eo nombre del twili frente a el

-eh... si... es el nombre que adopte tras quedar huerfano... o almenos eso dicen los mercenarios que me encontraron- dijo el hyliano contando parte de su historia real

-ya veo lamento oirlo... pero no te preocupes me asegurare que tengas un hogar permenente en el crepusculo- dijo axort con una confianza digna de lo que oia kaito de axort...

kaito no entendia la forma de pensar de axort sin embargo confiaba en que el era alguien de fiar sin dobles intenciones...

sin embargo antes de poder decir algo mas un grito se oyo alo lejos

una mujer estaba en el suelo mientras un grupo de 7 individuos corria hacia ellos con lo que parecia ser una bolsa de rupias de la mujer hyliana

la guardia real del crepusculo asignada a axort formo una linea de bloqueo sin embargo los individuos lograron usando acrobacias llegar al techo de una casa para continuar huyendo

por su parte los guardias debido al peso de sus armaduras y armas no eran capaces de escalar al techo de la casa

-supongo qur sera asi- dijo axor retirandoce una capa que tenia para tomar una lanza de un guardia y usando sus habilidades de acrobata consiguio llegar al techo de la casa sin problemas

una vez en el techo axort pudo ver alo lejos alos 7 ladrones asi que no dudo en seguirlos por los techos...

mientras corria por los techos de hyrule axort se preguntaba quienes eran los ladrones y que motivos twnfrian de arriesgarse asi en el lugar mas seguro de todo hyrule...

-no tw arriesgas mucho para ser un rey???- pregunto kaito corriendo ala par con axort

-no puedo permitir que una injusticia sea llevada acabo... no mientras yo pueda hacer algo- dijo axort lleno de conviccion

-ya veo...-contesto kaito de manera monotoma- bien... te protegere- dijo kaito mientras desenfundaba dos espadas

-de donde sacaste esas espadas???- pregunto axort ya que no recordaba haberlo visto con un arma momentos antes

-la tome de dos de tus guardias mientras se entraban en panico por que te fuiste tu solo- dijo kaito haciendo qur axort recordara que efectivamemte habia dejado atras a su escolta

-me ganare mas problemas- dijo axort preocupado

-por que tendria problemas???-pregunto kaito

-tu no conoces a midna molesta... es capaz de lanzarte por una ventana desde un piso alto con su cabellera en forma de puño- dijo axort algo aterrado

esas palabras hicieron recordar a kaito la situacion dentro del castillo donde recibio un golpe que casi podria asegurar estaba al nivel de majora o incluso algo peor...

asi ambos vieron como el grupo de ladrones saltaban desde una casa hacia afuera de la muralla de la ciudadela, obviamente axort y kaito siguieron a los 7 ladrones fuera de esta adentrandose en el bosque...

entre la espesa vehetacion debosque axort y kaito siguieron alos ladrones hasta unas ruinas...

-que es este lugar???- pregunto axort viendo las ruinas de una estructura antigua

-creo que son de la antigua hyrule- dijo kaito

-mmm puede que sea asi...- dijo axort antes de tomar una pocicion de guardia con kaito a su espalda

-preparece rey axort parece que nos han rodeado...- dijo kaito tomando una guardia con sus dos espadas

-si parece ser asi... trata de noquearlos no los mates- dijo axort en estado de alerta

-lo siento pero ese no es mi estilo, solo se hacer una cosa y es matar si es necesario y hacer lo contraio si es un contrato- dijo kaito con conviccion

-dijiste que te acogieron mercenarios no??- pregunto axort

-si-

-eso te hace a ti tambien un mercenario???no??-pregunto axort

-si- kaito no moestraba duda de sus palabras

-entonces te contrato para que captures a estos criminales vivos- ordeno axort

-mision aceptada- tras esas palabras kaoto se lanzo hacia el frente mientras del los arboles caian algunos bandidos, kaito por su parte con gran habilidad realizo cortes en las piernas de los bandidos generando que no pudieran levantarse

por su parte axort usando su oanza derribaba alos bandidos golpenado los con partes de esta en el cuello, brazos, piernas o cabezas

la habilidad de axort con la lanza no habia decaido pese a sus obligaciones reales

sin embargo al voltear a ver a kaito que en esos momentos era el twili de nombre zero mostraba una gran habilidad de manjeo con la espada que casi podria asegurar estaba ala par con la de link sin embargo le llamo la atencion el poder ver unos ojos rojos como la sangre ante la oscuridad del rostro

entre el rey axort y kaito lograban inmovilizar o noquear alos bandidos la lucha se extendia con forme pasaba el tiempo hasta que tras una hora de lucha y 200 bandidos despues los dos twilis estaban descanzando sobre una montaña de bandidos inconcientes

-eso fue intenso no me divertia asi desde mi ultima aventura en el crepusculo- dijo axort con una sonriza de oreja a oreja

-...- por su parte kaito no dijo nada y comenso a beber de una cantimplora con agua antes de entregarsela a axort -ten bebe un poco- dijo el twili entregandole la cantimplora

axort por su parte sonrio y tomo la cantimplora

-gracias zero- agradecio axort, quien disfrutaba la compañia de otro twili que no lo trataba como el rey que era si no como otro mas, otro twili mas...

-bueno tengo que irme- dijo kaito viendo la posicion del sol que anunciaba el pronto inicio del espectaculo de la noche

-oye volvamonos a ver en otra ocacion- dijo axort

kaito por su parte solo asintio para desaparecer en las sombras del bosque...


	6. chapter 6

capitulo 6: una noche dificil, el resurgir de la sombra del heroe...

los preparativos de mi acto estaban listos, los reyes del crepusculo esyaban presentes y era evidente que no dejaria que ellos descubrieran el verdadero truco de mi magia...

los actos avanzaban conforme continuaba la noche...

la princesa, los ciudadanos, los reyes del crepusculo, todos y cada uno de los presentes disfrutaban de las maravillas que ofrecia el circo...

al verlos no pude evitar dar una sonrisa algo nostalgica...

por un momento recorde mi tierra, las historias que habia oido de sus tiempos de paz y prosperidad logrados por un joven heroe de una tierra lejana...

algo que acabo hace ya mucho tuempo atras antes de que yo naciera...

todo eso acabo hace 18 años...

ver ala gente a si me recordaba al festival de termina o lo que habia oido...

por un momento deje que mi mente jugara con mi realidad para ver mi pueblo ser cubierto por su antiguo esplendor asi como su gente sonreir...

-kaito??- la voz de emilia me saco de mis pensamientos

-eh que sucede???- pregunte viendola

-es nuestro turno- comento tomandome de mi mano para jalarme

habia estado tan sumido en mis pensamientos y fantasias que olvide lo que ocurria a mi alrededor

pero era momento de regresar ala realidad

-damas y caballeros con ustedes traido desde tierras lejanas y con un gran poder en las artes magicas desconocidas y prohibidas... con ustedes el mago malarian y su asistente!!!!- con la presentacion del maestro de ceremonias

tras eso los reflectores apuntaron al cielo donde esperaba con emila

tras hacer una reverencia salte jubto a emila, como de costumbre no habia cables y red en el suelo la caida fue libre y los gritos no se hicieron esperar sin emabrgo antes de tocas suelo nos detuvimos

quedamos suspendidos en el aire a un metro, todos estaban sorpprendidos pero el show debia continuar, lentamente me levante para ponerme de pie aun suspendido en el aire lo mismo hizo emilia asi unos twili que estaban en el mastil central y secundarios dejaban caer agua

todos creian que el agua los mojarian sin embargo con levantar mis manos el agua tambien se suspendio antes de tocarlos

todos estaban sorprendidos tanto que tocaron el agua sin poder creerlo, era agua agua y no una ilusion

midna y zelda estaban sorprendidas pero axort por su parte trataba de entender el truco aun sin lograrlo

con levantar mi brazo hacia arriba las gotas subieron hacia el techo todos no lo creian asi con la espectativa tan alta la musica comenzo a sonar mientras movia mis brazos al son de la musica, todo parecia una especie de milagro pues era un acto que no tenia logica o aparente truco...

el control del agua era exclusivo de alginos zora's pero el que a ojos de todos un twili lo lograra era simplemente algo inexplicable

asi usando la emocion hice que el agua tomara formas primero un cierbo, luego una ballena, luego una gran ave

los niños eran los mas emocionados sin embargo vi a emilia apesar de ser mi compañera y haber practicado esto con ella, su rostro mostraba asombro por todo el acto en el qie trabajamos, por un momento mas que una compañera la vi como mujer

su sonrisa me dio por un momento una esplendida escena con el acto que realizabamos sin embargo al ver tras de ella vi a alguien, centado en las tribunas vi a un chico, un skulkid y en su rostro estaba la mascara de majora...

sus ojos...

esos brillantes ojos...

brillantes aun en las sombras...

por un momento senti que el corazon se detenia, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y a temblar...

la respiracion se me hizo dificil y en ese momento, vino a mi mente un recuerdo o eso creo...

era termina en llamas, la gente peleaba y se asesinaba entre ellas, frente a mi estaba majora con su forma actual, un skull kid con su mascara, su risa se escuchaba y mis ojos mostraban miedo, sin embargo un llanto sono llamando mi atencion

tras de mi estaba un niño llorando, su cabellera era blanca y no aparentaba mas de 5 años

-muere- gueron las palabras de majora que desde atras de el salieron unos latigos hacia el niño tras de mi

-cuidado!!!- dije inteponiendome sin embargo los latigos me atravezaron, la sangre no se hizo esperar y salio de mis heridas y boca sin embargo al voltear hacia atras vi el niño que trate de proteger habia sido tambien atravezado, su cuerpo era levantado en el aire y de un momento a otro vi que bajo su piel los tentaculos se expandian por todo su cuerpo para comenzar a hacer que sus brazos comenzaran a girar haciendo que sus palmas estubieran apuntando al lado contrario y quebrarse, lo mismo para sus piernas que apuntaban hacia el sentido contrario y su cabeza tambien giro 180 grados, mi mirada no daba mas que terror absoluto mientras no evitaba querer gritar por ver tal tortura a un niño...

asi sin poder decir nada mas vi que mas tentaculos salieron de el skull kid y tomaban varias barillas de metal largas de los escombros para incrustarlas en el cuerpo del niño

mis lagrimas no tardaron en brotar de mis ojos al sentir impotencia de ver esta horrible muerte a un simple niño que al voltear a ver nuevamente a majora este estaba frente a mi viendome con esos ojos...

esos brillantes ojos...

-kaito??? kaito??!!! kaito!!!!- emilia me sacudia mientras el agua caia al suelo, todos me veian extrañados por mi aparente estado de trance y emilia estaba preocupada

zelda, midna y axort solo se preguntaban sobre que sucedia y por que habia dejado de hacer mi acto

sin embargo aun en mi vista veia a majora sentado en las sombras de las tribunas

axort se dio cuenta que veia hacia un determiando lugar apesar de que ocultaba mi rostro, su mirada no tardo en empalidecer pues apesar de que majora me veia a mi tambien lo veia a el

parecia disfrutar de nuestras expreciones mientras todos solo esperaban respuestas de porque interrumpi mi acto

-emila...- dije mientras movia mi mano hacia adentro de mis ropas

-kaito?? que te sucede??? por que interrumpiste el acto??- me pregunto

-sal de aqui, saca a todos de aqui... ahora...- dije con un poco de temor en mi voz, emila no entendia nada sin embargo tome su mano, temblaba mientras apretaba su mano

entendio que le pedia eso por algun motivo...

-AHORA!!!!- con mi grito emila comenzo a correr hacia la salida mientras yo corria tan rapido como podia hacia majora desenfundando mis espadas

todos al ver mis armas corrieron hacia los lados alejandose de majora que me veia divertido para cambiar su forma a su forma perfecta y bloquear mi ataque sin embargo no pudo bloquear el ataque del rey axort quien aparecio con su lanza

apesar del miedo por su inesperada aparicion axort y yo sonreiamos

midna y zelda ayudaban ala evacuacion en compañia de sus guardias reales todos estaban asustados y corrian despavoridos sin embargo afuera la situacion no era la mejor...

la ciudadela de hyrule estaba nuevamente envuelta en llamas, la gente corria y las unicas bajas eran los guardias reales en los exteriores del circo

sin embargo la caballeria de hyrule llegaba en ese momento montando sus caballos, con sus escudos espadas y lanzas

los jinetes bajaron ayudaron ala evacuacion mientras sacaban alas princesas y alos ciudadanos

la carpa comenzo a incendiarse mientras todos corrian lo mas lejos que podian, de entre las llamas salian axort y kaito

los rostros de todos mostraban signos de esperanza hasta que vieron lo contrario...

en realidad kaito y axort eran sujetados del cuello mientras majora caminaba con ellos dos suspendidos en el aire por los latigos del demonio...

-no puede ser... AXORT!!!!- midna no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de horror pues el cuerpo de axort estaba bañado en su propia sangre resultado de sus heridas...

kaito por su parte estaba en un estado igual sin embargo estaba conciente a duras penas

-ma...jora...- articulo dificilmente kaito

-vaya te ves mal... talvez necesitas un pequeño baño- comento majora lanzado a kaito y axort contra un edificio destruido, kaito termino en un baño y axort en una pared, su risa no se hizo esperar

los caballeros de hyrule comenzaron a atacar a majora sin embargo sus heridas eran nulas...

la ciudadela de hyrule era envuelta en llamas, por su parte midna y zelda apoyaban a axort mientras emilia ayudaba a kaito

-axort estas bien???- le pregunto midna a axort sin embargo este no respondio, por un momento la reyna del crepusculo temio lo peor sin embargo vio que su esposo aun respiraba aunque estaba inconciente

-parece que esta bien pero esta muy mal herido hay que sacarlo de aqui y atender sus heridas- sugirio la princesa zelda

asi entre las dos tomaron de cada brazo a axort para comenzar a moverlo lejos del area de batalla mientras los caballeros distraian a majora...

lejos en otro lugar emilia llevaba arrastrando a kaito lo mas lejos que podia de la batalla cerca de un rio

sus vestiduras blancas estaban bañadas en parte de rojo...

un rojo carmesi de su propia sangre...

-donde... estoy???- pregunto el hyliano despertando

-kaito... idiota!!!- dijo emila entre lagrimas molesta

el chico solo la veia, habia hecho que ella se preocupara...

-lo siento... te hice preocupar, verdad?...- pregunto el chico ala twili que lloraba por ella, su mano roso su mejilla tratando de detener sus lagrimas

el tacto de la mano de kaito parecia tranquilizar a emilia pues tomo la mano como queriendo no alejarla

sin embargo el joven solo se levanto para ver la ciudadela en llamas

-kaito que sucede??- pregunto emila

-tengo que volver...- fue la respuesta del joven, eso sin embargo hizo que emilia abriera sus ojos a mas no creerlo

-por que??? ya provaste tu valor... por que tienes que volver??? acaso quieres morir???- preginto la twili con lagrimas en sus ojos corriendo a brazar al joven queriendo hacerlo cambiar de opinion

el joven hyliano analizo la situacion...

era muy probable que muriera, de eso no habia duda pero aun asi debia decirle algo ala princesa que estaba en la ciudadela

y ahora abrazandolo por atras estaba emila, una chica que sabia que pese al poco tiempo de conocerce se habia enamorado de el

no podia pensar en muchas soluciones para poder irse sin lastimarla o hacer que lo siguiera salvo una...

-emilia... volvere te lo prometo...- comento el chico dandose la vuelta para ver ala twili tras de el y brindarle un beso en los labios que tomo por sorpresa ala chica antes de sentir un golpe en su espalda y comenzar a cerrar sus ojos

-lo siento- se disculpo kaito con emilia

tras quedar inconciente la chica, kaito coloco ala twili en un lugar seguro para diriguirse ala ciudadela nuevamente...

sin embargo la situacion en el centro era peor de lo que se esperava

varios caballeros tanto del crepusculo como de hyrule estaban muertos o heridos y solo unos pocos seguian luchando contra el demonio

entre eloos estaba link con una espada comun y corriente ayudando a los caballeros restantes a detener a majora

kaito se quito la malloria de sus ropas blancas y colocarse sus vestimentas oscuras asi como tomar dos espadas de dos caballeros y diriguirse al centro

mientras con link dificilmemte podia mantener el ritmo con majora, tenia heridas no mortales pero si serias de las cuales brotaban sangre, para su fortuna zelda y midna estaban proporcionando cobertura con magia sin embargo solo los ataques de luz de zelda parecian tener un gran efecto en contra de majora...

-vamos zelda tenemos que derrotar a ese demonio!!!- gritaba midna a ala princesa zelda que se veia cansada por usar el poder de la luz sagrada demasiadas veces en ese combate

-si lo se- dijo zelda reanudando su ataque antes de desplomarse en el suelo completamente cansada

-zelda!!!- midna dejo de usar magia para ayudar a zelda que rstaba en el suelo

-lo siento... estoy muy cansada...- declaro la princesa, pese a que el poder sagrado era muy fuerte encontra de ganon, con majora parecia ser lo equivalente a solo algunos cortes...

modna sabia que el daño que le generaban a majora no era critico pero tambien sabia que no podian detenerse a un... aun si les costaba su vida...

-tu tambien estas cansada... verdad??- pregunto zelda

-que tonterias dices?? por supuesto que no- mintio midna adecir verdad ella habia usado gtan parte de su magia para curar a axort y estaba casi en sus limites...

antes de que pudeiran decir algo vieron como del suelo una oscuridad aparecia y de esta brotaban stalfos

-ha invocado... criaturas...- dijo zelda con duras penas

 **(oir: no game no life: zero ost- aurora)**

-no te preocupes puedo acabar con ellas- dijo midna tratando de estirar su brazo sin embargo algo lo sujeto desde un techo de una casa, al ver bien vio una araña de gran tamaño con un craneo en su lomo evitando que pudiera apuntar a los stalfos frente a ella- maldito- dijo midna haciendo que su cabello cambiara a un gran puño sin eabrgo mas arañas aparecieron inmovilizando su cabellera

sin escoltas, ni link ni axort las dos princesas estaban a merced de las criaturas

-TRUENO QUEBRADOR!!!!!- un grito se oyo alo lejos mientras una flecha dorara volava al cielo antes de oirse un gran estruendo y ver como varias flechas bañanas en luz sagrada y envueltas en electricidad caian al suelo golpenado alas arañas en los techos con gran fuerza y poder destruyendolas ala vez que alguien aparecian en un caballo galopando hacia ellas y saltarlas mientras una figura bajaba del caballo en pleno salto desenfundando una espada para atacar alos stalfos y acabar con ellos

midna estaba imprecionada pues frente a ella estaba link con vestiduras y cabellera oscuras sin embargo para zelda, vio como si de un fantasma se tratase, un link con armadura dorada con un casco de cuernos y dos ojos rojos...

-el... heroe del tiempo...- dijo zelda extendiendo su brazo hacia el link frente a ella antes de sucumbir al cansancio y desmallarse

-salgan de aqui- ordeno kaito a midna mientras guardaba su espada y tomaba un arco y una flecha las cuales eran bañados en luz sagrada

midna no creia lo que veia, era como ver a link en una version oscura y que en cierta forma le parecia atractivo

aunque de hecho no era la primera vez que lo veia, recordaba que alguien como el habia aparecido durante el primer ataque de majora repeliendolo con exito

asi sin decir nada y preocupabdoce mas por su amiga omenzo a salir del campo de batalla...

kaito por su parte avanzo hasta el lugar donde estaba link de pie...

era el unico que quedaba de pie de entre todos los caballeros y se veia en muy mal estado

kaito sin embargo apunto a majora lanzando tres flechas sagradas contra majora

link que creia era zelda quien le proporcionaba fuego de cobertura reanudo su ataque

los latigos atacaban desde todas las direcciones posibles incluso desde debajo del suelo y link apenas y podia esquivarlos o bloquearlos de no ser por las flechas que atacaban a majora

sin embargo link no pudo esquivar un golpe de majora que lo impulso hacia atras para atravezar y destruir una casa de madera

link ya no tenia las fuerzas para poder levantarse ysefuir luchando por mas que lo intentara...

-maldicion... asi acabara todo???...-se pregunto link tratando de alcanzar su espada sin embargo frente a el aparecio majora en su forma de skull kid

-que sucede??? se te acavaron las fuerzas heroe???- la riza de majora no se hizo esperar, literalmente se estaba riendo de link

-maldito...-link solo veia con odio a majora, se preguntaba si no habia nada mas que hacer para detenerlo

-ahhhhhh!!!!!- realizando un doble corte vertical kaito aparecio con sus dos espadas atacando a majora

el corte fue severo pero inmediatamente de esta salio un humo mientras se cerraba

-ja...jaja...jajajajajajajajajajajaja asombroso... esto es el dolor... siento dolor de una forma tan baja!!!! hace mucho que no sentia esto, asombroso... magnifico... esto significa estar vivo... ALELUYA!!!!!!- majora parecia disfrutar el sentimiento de ser herido realmente

al voltear a ver a kaito su risa se detuvo de golpe par aver con mas detalle a kaito

-no esperaba ver que disfrutaras esto...- dijo el pelinegro

-yo no esperaba ver a alguien de termina aqui... es extraño... crei que los habia exterminado a todos hace 23 años???- comento el demonio

-dejame decirte que no fue haci... renacimos desde las cenisas... fueron 18 largos años... 18 malditos años creyendo qur habias muerto... pero en los que sabia que no era haci... 18 años aprendiendo sobre ti... 18 años buscandote... viajando solo para confirmar que tu mascara realmente hubiera sido destruida... parece que no fue haci... por eso termina se sumio en caos y muerte... todo por tu culpa...-declaro kaito molesto

-de que hablas realmente mi mascara fue destruida cuando fue enviada al crepusculo... pero mi alma... mi existencia solo fue apricionada en un lugar olvidado de la mano de cualquier dios... de cualquiera que pudiera saber que durante mas de varios siglos busque una forma de regresar a termina y cuando una parte de mi lo hizo y pudo regresar a termina, descubri que la deidad que protegia esas tierras los habia dejado asu suerte a ustedes... asu mujer y asu... hijo... es una lastima... disfrute verlo morir... hubiera sido genial ver la expresion de esa bestia ver como su mujer la hacia mia... como su hijo moria en mis manos... como su gente enloquecia con simples alucinaciones para despues matarse entre ellos... pero cuando acabe con termina no fue suficiente para saciar mi sed de sangre... de muerte... y asi comenze un plan para destruir el mundo... claro esta que primero tenia que liberarme de mis ataduras fue una fortuna poder manipular a ganondorf y zant desde las sombras... aunque no entiendo por que cuando trate de lanzarle una maldicion ala reencarnacion de heroe que me derroto hace tanto tiempo tu y el recibieron la mitad de mi maldicion... que tienes que ver??? que eres en realidad muchacho???? tu rostro es como el de el pero ala vez no lo es... eres interesante... pero no importa por que ambos moriran aqui- declaro abiertamente majora haciendo que kaito diera una paso atras sin emabrgo aprobecho el momento de vulnerabilidad de el hyliano lanzandoce contra kaito para atravezarlo con una de sus manos

link solo veia como alguien que se veia como el era herido de gravedad sin emabrgo pese a querer ayudarlo sus brazos no tenian la fuerza para levantarlo

sin abrgo su mirada se centro en un objeto que permanecia clavado en el suelo... se trataba de la espada maestra...

-maldicion... si tansolo pudiera empuñarla...- dijo link con frustracion

mientras majora disfrutaba atravezar el cuerpo de kaito con su mano mientras que con ña otra lo sujetaba de la cara

-vaya... eso fue... exitante... no habia visto a nadie soportar tanto dolor como aquel joven niño... que sufrio el dolor de cuatro pobres almas para poder derrotarme... pero bueno ya no te queda mucho asi que te dejare morir en un charco de tu propia sangre- comento el demonio lanzando a kaito jacia la espada maestra con la intecion de que se hiciera daño...

y no fue para mas el lanzamiento de majora genero que el cuerpo de kaito callera sobre la espada maestra y que la empuñadura de esta entrara por donde antes majora habia atravezado el cuerpo del joven hyliano

link por otra parte solo veoa como el cadaver morivundo de kaito bañaba en sangre la espada que acababa el mal...

se lamentaba de muchas cosas midna se habia enamorado de el y pese a saberlo nunca pudo confezarle su amor hacia ella nisiquiera en el ultimo momento de aquella despedida y mucho menos en su reencuentro

tampoco habia sodo capaz de superarla relacion de midná y tampoco pudo iniciar una relacion con zelda... aunque sentia que eso pasaba desde mucho antes que se conocieran...

y tampoco hizo nada para corresponder los sentimientos de ilia...

link se lamentaba de muchas cosas y no queria morir asi... lamentandoce sin hacer nada... sin haber hecho algo mas que derrotar a zant y a ganondorf

-bien... llego tu hora... heroe...- dijo majora divertido mientras se acercaba a link

sin embargo mientras eso sucedia en la ciudadela de hyrule, en lo mas profundo del bosque el hero's shade permanecia impasible de pie viendo desde una montaña la ciudadela en llamas

 **-para librar el mundo de un monstruo capaz de derrotar a un heroe y dioses se necesita algo igual de fuerte que no se contenga de destruir asu enemigo, de hacerlo bañarse en su propia sangre, que sea tan fuerte y agresivo como una fiera... lo se por que se de que es capaz un monstruo como majora... lo vivi durante mucho tiempo en los que pese a varios intentos nunca pude detenerlo ni a el ni ala destruccion de termina por mis propios medios... solo un dios puede vencer a otro dios y en este caso... solo un monstruo puede vencer a otro...-** comento el hero's shade mientras su ojo rojo desaparecia simbolizando que los cerraba para hacerlo apar con un rojo tan brillante como una llama **-LEVANTATE OSCURIDAD Y MALDICION DE LO MAS PROFUNDO DEL CORAZON DE LA REENCARNACION DEL HEROE DEL TIEMPO!!!!!-** grito el hero's shade alos cuatro vientos

devuelta en la ciudadela la situacion era desesperante link habia sido capaz de levantarse en un ultimo y desesperado intento de resistencia contra majora que habia regresado a su forma perfecta

-admirable... magnifico... esa es la exprecion que tanto anelaba ver... tu reencarnacion del heroe finalmente tras tantos años... te eliminare finalmente link!!!- declaro majora acercandoce a link

-GGGGRRRAAAAA!!!!!!!!- el sonido de una bestia se oia cosa que llamo la atencion de majora

-que estupida bestia osa imponerse a mi el gran majo...- sin embargo las palabras de majora se quedaron en seco cuando vio al que emitia el ruido

frente a el estaba kaito que empuñaba la espada maestra tratando de sacarla de su cuerpo, link sabia que aunque lo intentara no podria pues solo alguien digno y puro de corazon podria empuñar la espada que vence al mal

 **(oir: high school dxd born ost: soshite)**

sin embargo algo que no esperaba ocurrio, la espada maestra habia comenzado a moverse de su sitio lentamente hasta quedar fuera del cuerpo de kaito

-q...que sucede???- link no daba credito alo que veia... alguien habia sido capaz de empuñar y sacar la espada maestra del suelo

sin embargo majora tambien estaba sin palabras pues las heridas que le genero a kaito eran mortales lo que indicaba que debia estar muerto a esas alturas sin embargo estaba de pie frente a el quien pese a tener su rostro cubierto por su cabellera afirmaba que estaba molesto

-como es posible que estes aun de pie????...-pregunto majora aunque al verlo bien vio que un aura oscura lo rodeaba

Unas esferas brillantes de colores rojos aparecieron alrededor de el y multiples voces se oyeron

- **siempre fue por valor** \- dijo una voz grave

- **siempre fue por el poder** \- dijo una voz suave

- **siempre fue por amor** -dijo una voz femenina

- **siempre fue por las diosas-** dijo otra voz

Asi varias otras voces se oyeron dando diferentes razones, link no entendia que sucedia, era como si mil almas dentro de kaito dieran motivos, pero motivos para que...

Majora retrocedio un poco al ver la escena mientras veia como la herida de kaito tambien comenzo a cerrarse mientras que tras de el se materializaban cuatro sombras mas las cuales tomaban forma humana

las sombras alcabo de unos segundos tomaron la forma de link con ropas oscuras y ojos rojos con contornos grises,una de las sombras era muy joven de unos 10 años ( link de ocarina of tima) y otra tambien pero mas de unos 15 años

 **(oir: dbs-ultimate battle full guitar inst)**

\- esta escencia es maldad pura... una maldad antigua... una maldad llena de rencor, odio y sed de venganza... que eres en realidad??...- pregunto majora sin embargo no pudo obtener respuesta pues kaito abrio sus ojos revelando que estos se habian tornado rojos sin alguna iris, y donde debia estar su contorno blanco era gris como el de las sombras, asi sin mas se lanzo con la espada maestra hacia majora tratando de cortarlo, por otra parte una sombra saco un arco y una flecha bañadas en aura oscura y sagrada para lanzarcelas a majora aquema ropa dandole cobertura a kaito de acercarse tratar de dale algunos golpes, otro link el mas joven lanzaba un boomerang mientras bloqueaba los ataques de majora usando el escudo para tratar de distraerlo y el ultimo usaba el gancho y los guantes dorados de fuerza para alcanzar a majora y acentarle un golpe los ataques combinados de los tres links oscuros y de kaito hacian retroceder a majora por su ferocidad y ningun repremimiento de sus ataques, los cuatro atacaban sin compacion a majora destruyendo lo que se encontrara asu paso...

las heridas eran evidentes en majora pese a que se recuperaba instantaniamente sin embargo en las sombras y kaito sucedia lo mismo las heridas desaparecian envueltas en humo oscuro

por otra parte link solo veia como majora parecia tener problemas o asi era hasta que una de las sombras se acerco a el (la de 15 años de tloz 2), no mostraba expreciones pero su cabeza estaba inclinada de lado mostrando interes por link

-me vas a matar???...- pregunto link, la sombra por su parte solo inclino su cabeza hacia el otro lado para despues desenfundar una espada maestra oscura de su espalda y levantala al cielo para asentar un golpe

link habia cerrado sus ojos al ver el ataque y escuchar un golpe son embargo al abrir sus ojos vio que la espada estaba clavada asu lado, sin entender nada la sombra se arrodillo para poner sus manos sombre link y comenzar a emitir un aura oscura sobre este

el heroe comenzo a sentir odio, frustracion y deseos de matar pero de golpe esa sensacion desparecio, link dejo de sentir esos sentimientos y se levanto sin dolor o canzancio

-quien eres???... pregunto link ala sombra la cual solo inclino su cabeza de lado para despues ver uno de los caballeros heridos y comenzar a sanarlo con oscuridad, link veia como el soldado mostraba una exprecion malevola pero cuando termino su curacion volvia ser el que era

-increible...- dijo link al no creerlo, pero era un hecho una sombra de oscuridad estaba curando a todos, aunque mostraban a flote el lado oscuro de las personas por un breve momento

la sombra tomo a link de su manga para jalarlo hacia la ciudadela

link entendio que la sombra le pedia ayuda para curar a los demas heridos, cosa que no nego asi el y el soldado siguieron ala sombra hacia la ciudadela en llamas

mientras en otra parte lejos las demas sombras y kaito continuaban su asendio contra majora realizando combos entre dos, tres o en pocos casos los cuateo sin embargo sus ataques eran cubiertos el uno por el otro

majora cada vez cedia mas y comenzaba a mostrar cansazancio aunque no era el unico

tras comenzar a molestarse por la sincronia de los cuatro el demonio alzo sus brazos para hacer aparecer ocho esferas de energia para lanzarlas al grupo seguido de una explocion qué cubrio el lugar de humo sin embargo de esta salieron los cuatro blandiendo sus espadas las cuales comenzaron a brillar en un rojo incandecente mientras cortaban diferentes partes del demonio: un brazo y una pierna y dos cortes en su cuerpo los cuales fueron suficientes para que majora saliera hacia disparado hacia atras

habia acorralado a majora hasta las afueras de la ciudadela destruyendo el muro exterior en el proceso

estaban en campo abierto y todos estaban canzados, en especial kaito y las sombras

-que sucede se les acabaron las fuerzas??? si es asi entonces mueran!!!!- declaro majora lanzandoce hacia kaito pero las sombras se interpusieron en el camino en posicion de combate con sus espadas

los links solo se lanzaron hacia majora para comenza luchar con sus espadas y bloquear los latigos con sus escudos mientras avanzaban para detener a majora

pese a ser solo sombras con forma hyliana su poder combinado de los tres era suficiente para hacer a majora tomar las cosas mas énserio

la ira y colera del demonio habia llegado a su limite sabia que seguir pelando contra ellos en una batalla extendida lo debilitaria mucho y su poder aun no estaba estaba asu maximo pero seria suficiente para derrotar a unas formas de vida inferiores a el, un dios...

lleno de odio majora solo tenia como objetivo a kaito asi que de un solo golpe lanzo sus latigos hacia enfrente atravezando a todas las sombras para luego lanzarlas lejos generando que estas calleran al suelo sin fuerzas

ya nada se interponoa entre majora y kaito, sin embargo este ultimo solo sonrio

-jaque mate- susurro kaito monetras tras de el, el sol aparecia en el horizonte

-que es esto... que es esa molesta luz???- se pregunto majora cubriendoce para comenzar a sentir como su piel era quemada y su poder disminuia, al ver vien entendio que habia caido en una trampa...

cuando salieron de la ciudadela llegaron a un lugar abierto, bajo situaciones normales su poder seria suficiente para bloquear el sol y controlar la luna pero ahora aun era debil, era mas fuerte que ganondorf y zant juntos pero mucho mas debil que su eterno enemigo la fiera deidad, el estar apricionado mucho tiempo lo debilito y la mayor parte de sus poderes restantes los habia usado al tratar de escapar tantos años y al momento de destruir termina con solo su escencia hace muchos años y controlar a ganondorf y zant desde las sombras para escapar

-maldito... cual es tu nombre...- pregunto majora entre el dolor

-kaito... kuroba kaito... y ahora desaparece majora!!!!!!- ordeno kaito y al momento majora se volvio en una nube oscura la cual comenzo a alejarse para buscar las sombras del bosque para alejarse del sol y sus rayos, una vez llego ala proteccion de las sombras se mostro con su forma de skullkid

-kuroba kaito... hare sufrir, tus seres queridos y todo aquello que mas amas moriran a mis manos frente a tus ojos es una promesa...- finalizo majora desapareciendo en las sombras del bosque

tras eso kaito vio como majora desaparecia para despues caer rendido en el suelo ya sin un aura oscura...


	7. chapter 7

capitulo 7: la revelacion y la despedida, el inicio del viaje...

los rayos del sol brillaban en todo su esplendor mientra entraban por una ventana y finalmente tocar el rostro de kaito...

el joven abrio los ojos para ver un techo... era desconocido pero ala vez conocido... no sabia si era el mismo techo pero era familiar...

al voltear a ver su alrededor vio que estaba en una habitacion bastante bien amueblada, no habia nadie salvo el lo que le generaba curiosidad... como habia llegado ahi en primer lugar...

al levantarse vio que sus heridas estaban bendadas pero sus armas y objetos no estaban en ninguna parte, asi con el dolor y cansancio se movio hacia la puerta para ver afuera de ella sin embargo al abrirla vio a un par de caballeros bastante altos de mas de 2.50 metros de altura y con musculos muy torneados que lo tomaron de los brazos para llevarselo

kaito agradecia no tener que caminar y sobre todo que lo llevaran cargando a donde fuera que lo llevaran, por las pintas de los pasillos por los que pasaba vio que estaba dentro de un castillo y suponia a quien le pertenecia este castillo...

una puerta frente a el estaba cerada, era de gran tamaño y grosor, la cual lentamente se abria, tras esta estaban zelda, midna y unos heridos axort y link, de estos dos axort tenia una pierna y un brazo enyesados mientras estaba sentado en una silla, por su parte link solo tenia algunas vendas pero nada serio y en su espalda reposaba la espada maestra

todos veian a kaito con ojos serios,otros interesados y otros con miedo, una vez entro kaito fue colocado en el centro de la sala del trono y fue rodeado por una gran cantidad de guardias tanto hylianos y twilis...

-quien eres?-pregunto zelda con cara seria

-kuroba kaito... de la ciudad de termina-se presento kaito ala princesa zelda y los demas presentes

-termina?... eh oido ese nombre pero solo en leyendas y cuentos-dijo la princesa dudando de la palabra de kaito

-se que es dificil de creer pero es verdad... vengo de una tierra paralela lejana a este reino mas alla del bosque perdido- dijo kaito tomando firmesa ante los presentes

minda no creia lo que oia pero tampoco podia dudar de su palabra... habia visto el poder de kaito en dos ocacciones y dudaba que fuera un poder de las diosas, no habia registros historicos en hyrule o en el crepusculo de tales habilidades de generar flechas sagradas como las de zelda o empuñar la espada maestra segun palabras de link

-supongamos que te creemos... como puedes explicar que hayas sido capaz de usar la espada maestra si no pertenences aqui...-pregunto midna intrigada por eso

-yo tampoco puedo explicarlo, en mi mundo no era mas que un simple ladron y asesino a sueldo... por lo que he oido la espada maestra es un arma que solo la reencarnacion del heroe legendario elegido por las diosas o alguien digno de poder portarla, no se si yo realmente fuera digno para usar un objeto sagrado de otro mundo pero solo se que debo destruir al demonio majora- dijo kaito apretando sus puños

-por que tanto interes en este demonio?-midna estaba intrigada... que tenia que ver el con esto

-hace 23 años termina era un pueblo prospero que habia llegado a alcanzar su maximo explendor gracias al heroe de hyrule que salvo mi tierra, para nosotros era conocido como el heroe de termina... pero para ustedes... era conocdido como...-dijo kaito antes de que zelda se levantara

-el heroe del tiempo...no?-pregunto zelda intrigrada

-asi es... un niño que buscaba a su compañera, llego a nuestro mundo para detener un mal que habia despertado... el heroe segun cuentan las leyendas tenian la capacidad de regresar en el tiempo tres dias antes de que nuestro mundo dejara de existir para cambiar los hechos y salvar una tierra que no era de el... sin emabrgo afirman que ese niño tenia la actitud de haber enfrentado a ala murte varias veces... de ver morir gente frente a sus ojos, ese niño con ayuda de la deida de nuestra tierra fue capaz de derrotar a majora para que este fuera llevado a un lugar lejos de nuestro mundo...muchos creen que la mascara de majora fue destruida y con el el demonio que llevaba dentro sin embargo hace 18 años... majora aparecio en termina generando caos y destruccion asu paso... los ciudadanos comenzaron a matarse entre ellos... yo no tengo muchos recuerdos de aquel dia pero si recuerdo que el mato a mi madre frente a mi... tras eso fui acogido por mercenarios y me dedique a valerme por mi mismo ptratando de hacerme fuerte para encontrar a majora y derrotarlo... sin emabrgo en mi mundo encontre algo... una posible forma de detenerlo para siempre-dijo kaito, eso llamo la atencion de las dos princesas una forma de detener a majora de una vez por todas...

-cual es?¡-exigio midna molesta

-una mascara...-comento kaito

-una mascara?-zelda no entendia como una mascara podria salvar su mundo

-no es una mascara comun y corriente... es la mascara de la deida geurrera y portector de mi mundo que una vez en compañia del heroe del tiempo lograron derrotar a majora-comento kaito, eso llamo la atencio de link... algo que su anterior reencarnacion habia hecho... y un objeto que podria ayudar asu tierra

-y por que no la trajiste? pudiste usarla contra majora- zelda no entendia nada

-bueno... la mascara solo puede usarla el heroe de termina... viene aqui con la esperanza de obtener su ayuda y poder encontrar a alguien relacionado con ese heroe... que supongo es el-comento kaito señalando a link

-pero... link afirma que tu solo pudiste hacerle frente a majora... por que es necesario link?-pregunto zelda, las cosas eran extrañas y confusas para todos

-... soy fuerte... talvez mas fuerte que ustedes... pero lo que vieron no es ni la mitad del poder de majora... su poder no tiene limites... es alguien capaz de derrotar al heroe del tiempo sin problemas y solo un dios puede estar asu nivel... pude hacerle frente por que no luchaba enserio y por que se que en su estado actual es debil ante la luz del sol... sin embargo pronto sera mas fuerte que nunca y no dudara en destruir hyrule y el crepusculo con solo mover un dedo...-dijo kaito con un rostro triste... link se acerco a kaito lentamente para poner una mano en su hombro

-como reencarnacion del heroe del tiempo y de termina te juro kaito que detender a majora a cualquier costo aun si necesito para ello volverme un dios-declaro link con una sonrisa que tranquilizo a kaito, tras decir esas palabras link volteo a ver a zelda- princesa zelda tengo una solicitud que hacerle permitame ir a termina a bustar esta mascara para detener a majora¡-dijo link lleno de determinacion

las dos princesas vieron a link y a kaito, sabian que link aun sin el concentimiento iria a buscar esta ultimo rayo de esperanza para el reino de ambas...

-de acuerdo link... pero con una condicion...-declaro zelda llena de conviccion cosa que alegro al heroe

-claro princesa que sucede?- dijo link

-yo ire tambien- comento zelda dejando a link y kaito con caras de sorpresa lo mismo para midna y los caballeros de hyrule

-pero... princesa si va usted el reino podria caer... usted debe quedarse por su seguridad mas que nada-dijo link preocupado por zelda

-si te preocupa su seguridad link? entonces tambien ire yo-declaro midna dejando a axort con cara de no creerlo

-entonces ire yo tambien¡-dijo axort levantandoce de su silla para tomar los yesos y arrancarlos de su brazo y pierna dejando a link y zelda imprecionados aunque midna no lo estaba tanto

-3...2...1...-conto midna antes de ver como axort al dar el primer paso caia al suelo con su pierna apuntando en sentido opuesto al que deberia ala vez que un grito se oia por parte de este-sabia que esto podria pasar-dijo midna con algo de divercion

-como puedes ser asi?¡ que no vez que me preocupo por ti daria mi vida por ti y tu me tratas asi¡-declaro axort molesto

-no pero es divertido verte tratando de actuar genial para imprecionarme, sabes bien que me enemore por quien eres aun si no eres un heroe tan grandioso como link declaro midna acercandoce a axort, esas palabras dejaron al twili sorprendido pues nunca en el tiempo que llevaban casados midna habia dicho algo asi, se sentia feliz mas feliz que nunca, asi su esposa se acerco agacho para acercar su frente ala de su esposo...

sin embargo el sonido de algo crugir se oyo seguido de un grito del twili que vio como la cabellera de su esposa habia tomado su pierna para ponerla en el lugar donde debia ir correctamente

-hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡- el rey dio un grito que se oyo por todo el castillo

-link puedes traerlo?-pregunto midna mientras link asentia con su cabeza para salir del lugar un momento, kaito por su parte aprovechando la distraccion de los caballeros y la guardia real se acerco a zelda

-disculpe princesa pero ellos dos son siempre asi?-pregunto kaito a un lado de la princesa casi tocando su mejilla cosa que sorprendio a zelda la cual se sonrojo al nunca darse cuenta de la cercania de kaito y ella

-q..qu..que estas haciendo¡-pregunto zelda sonrojada

-solo me sentia fuera de lugar y pense que podrias responder mi duda sobre esta situacion...-contesto kaito viendo los ojos azules de zelda ella por su parte veia los ojos rojos de kaito, ambos parecian unos completos extraños pero a ojos de algunos de los caballeros parecian una pareja

-tus ojos me parecen conocidos- dijo zelda cosa que llamo la atencion de kaito

-sabes... de alguna forma los tuyos tambien-dijo kaito

-cof cof cof-alguien tocio

los dos continuaban viendose el uno al otro hastas que link tocio llamando la atencion de ambos los cuales se separaron

-tragiste a esa persona?-pregunto zelda con sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas rojas

-si princesa-dijo link mientras tras de el entraba otro link completamente oscuro que vio a todos para despues inclinar su cabeza de lado -esta es la sombra que puede sanar alas personas?-pregunto zelda intrigada

-si me curo aunque tiene la desventaja de que saca a la luz el lado oscuro de las personas-dijo link preocupado

-pero con sus habilidades podremos curar a axort no?-pregunto midna

-si asi es, funciono con los soldados twili heridos del combate de ayer sin embargo tengo mis dudas sobre esto, habeces son muy habladores debido a una expocion alas sombras- dijo link

-lo hare... si es suficiente para hacerme acompañar a midna lo hare-declaro axort

-bien-con esas palabras link acerco ala sombra hacia axort para comenzar a bañarlo en oscuridad

midna se acerco a axort al ver que este no respondia o se movia

-axort estas bien?-pregunto la princesa del crepusculo

-bien? BIEN? sabes como me encuentro, no llevamos ni 2 años casados y tu ya estas pensando en que tengamos hijos- esa noticia impacto a todos y en especial a midna por ver como axort se comportaba

-oye no tienes que ponerte a si de grosero solo dije que deberiamos ir considerandolo al fin de cuentas eso hacen las parejas cuando se casan, conforman una familia-dijo midna

-aja claro primero debemos de continuar como pareja un tiempo antes de tener niños y estoy encontra de que los tengamos ahora-dijo axort

-pero yo no he dicho que los tengamos ahora¡-contesto midna enojada

-pero cada tercer dia estas insinuandome que tengamos relaciones y sinseramente llego muy cansado por que tengo que encargarme de los asuntos oficiales y exteriores del reino, entrenar alos guardias, comprar cosas que rompes cada vez que te intento despertar, no se cuando tratas de ser seria o bromeas y por si fuera poco siempre me conviertes en lobo pese a que no quiero-se quejo axort cosa que dejo a midna sorprendida y sin palabras sin emabrgo al cabo de un rato el link oscuro termino su labor haciendo que axort recuperara su actitud de siempre

-uh... paso algo?-pregunto axort sin emabrgo midna estaba frente a el y su cabellera tenia forma de un puño-midna que te sucede?-pregunto axort

-asi que te incomoda todo lo que hago...eres un... eres un...IDIOTA¡-con esas palabras la cabellera de midna golpeo a axort hacia una ventana lanzandolo hacia la fosa del castillo para caer en agua...

prop su aprte midna tras golpear a axort salio del lugar corriendo mientras derramaba lagrimas, por su parte todos los demas presentas estaban con las bocas abiertas y los ojos abiertos de no creer todo lo que axort dijo

-esa curacion es peligrosa-dijo zelda al no creer todo lo que oyo de axort y que le preocupaba lo que sucederia si ella recibia esa curacion...

tras unas 5 horas en las que axort tubo que pedir perdon a midna de lo que dijo inconcientemente, fue perdonado por su parte todos los demas habian empesado a empacar sus cosas para el viaje

frente ala puerta de la habiatacion de zelda estaba kaito parado...

queria hablar mas con ella pero no se atrevia a llamar ala puerta, un sentimiento dentro de el queria hacerlo pero el otro no...

-que estoy haciendo aqui?-se pregunto antes de dar la vuelta , sin embargo en ese momento se abrio la puerta

-hay alguien ahi?-pregunto zelda asomandoce para ver a kaito- oh eres tu kaito por que no pasas?-pregunto zelda

-eh? no como podria seguro tenia cosas que hacer usted y yo solo estoy aqui por que queria recorrer el castillo-dijo kaito sin su tipico semblante serio

-por favor insisto quiero que hablemos-insitio zelda

-b..bueno supongo que un rato puedo quedarme-dijo kaito entrando ala habitacion, una vez dentro vio una habitacion digna de una princesa y al fondo un balcon con una mesa y dos sillas, la princesa se acerco auna de estas dos sillas, kaito solo la sigui para sentarse en la otra

-y bien de que queria preguntarme princesa?-pregunto kaito regresando asu semblante serio

-queria saber como es termina?-pregunto zelda

-eh... pero por que quiere saber eso?-pregunto kaito sorprendido por la pregunta

-bueno como te dije en la tarde... termina es considerada solo una leyenda y un cuento de fantasias sobre el heroe del tiempo pero en esas historias hablan de una tierra diferente a hyrule en todo aspecto, con torres que tienen engranajes y un gran reloj circular que gira en la torre, un festival lleno de alegria y explociones en el cielo-dijo zelda de lo que recordaba de la historia que oyo de niña

-si asi es... el reloj de termina conecta termina con hyrule atravez de una caida en un abismo profundo, cuando cruzas por los dos lados no sabes cual es real y cual es pura fantasia... pero quedas maravillado con lo que vez al otro lado, en los tiempos de gloria de termina en el carnaval del tiempo los ciudadanos de Termina oranban por los Cuatro Gigantes, el heroe del tiempo y ala fiera deidad esperando que tendrán una buena cosecha en el próximo años, La Ciudad Reloj solia ser el lugar donde se realizaba el Carnaval, con turistas de todas partes que acudian a ver a músicos y artistas de Termina que realizaban un espectáculo, En vísperas del Carnaval ala medianoche del día final, una gran escalera se abre en la torre del festival, tomando la Torre del Reloj una estructura temporal, que da acceso a su interior a los asistentes al festival. La parte faro de la torre también pivota hacia abajo, girando la cara del reloj para apuntar hacia arriba para ser utilizado como plataforma y ver termina es todo su esplendor en ese dia, muchos usaban esta plataforma para declara el amor que tenian asus personas amadas con la creencia de que estaran unidas para siempre-dijo kaito viendo ala luna

-el libro de cuentos que habla de termina dice algo sobre ese festival..." _Cada año, la temporada de la armonía comienza cuando el sol y la luna están alineados. Rindiendo homenaje a la naturaleza, y el tiempo es imposible de distorsionar ... El Carnaval del Tiempo, sucede cuando los pueblos de los cuatro mundos, solicitan que la armonía y la felicidad perdure para el resto del año._

 _Se dice, que si una pareja se une el día de la fiesta, y dedica una máscara como símbolo de su unión, esta unión les traerá suerte. La pieza central del carnaval es la Torre del Reloj, en la cual, en la víspera de todos los festejos, se abren las puertas de su techo... Desde lo alto de la azotea de la Torre del Reloj, una ceremonia para llamar a los dioses se celebrá, y una antigua canción se cantara."-_ dijo zelda recitando un fragmento que habia memorizado del libro

-eso es del viejo festival de tiempo... de hecho creo que pronto sera el festival nuevamente-dijo kaito mirando el suelo con una mirada solitaria

-antes dijiste que majora ataco termina... que sucedio exactamente?-pregunto zelda

-fue en vispera del carnaval del tiempo, en el ultimo dia todos esperabamos la apertura de la torre... en su lugar la torre exploto esparciendo escombros por toda la ciudad y saliendo de ella un skull kid con una mascara... la gente se sumio en miedo y desesperacion cuando este comenzo a atacar... los gritos y llantos de la gente se oian alo lejos del pueblo mientras las llamas lo consumian todo... despues vino la musica... una musica que sumio a todos en la locura y asi la masacre comenzo... todos niños, adultos y ancianos... todos comenzaron a asesinarse entre si mientras majora asesinaba aun niño y su madre... para despues desaparecer y sesar esa musica...- dijo kaito temblando, algo que no paso desapercivido por zelda que tomo la mano de kaito tranquilizandolo

-se lo que se siente tener cosas malas que recordar-dijo zelda llamando la atencion de kaito

-aque te refieres?-pregunto kaito

-es sabido que las princesas con el nombre de zelda tienden a tener algunas pocas visiones o sueños, y yo tuve un sueño... En el sueño, nubes oscuras de tormenta amenazaban todo Hyrule... pero encima de estas se veia una ciudad de cabeza flotando y frente a mi se veia una cueva oscura de la cual se oia el grito de una bestia, Pero de repente, unos rayos de luz salieron del bosque, partiendo las nubes e iluminando la tierra... La luces se convirtieron en varias sombras... una con un resplandor dorado, otra con uno rojo, otra con una blanca, otra negra, una azul y una ultima con un resplandor anaranjado... mientras de esta cueva salian dos sombras de colores grisaseos y una criatura con ojos amarillos capaces de aterrar al mas valiente pero no a las seis sombras... Sé que esta es una profecía, que algun mal azotaria hyrule y alguien con un tatuaje del escudo de hyrule vendría del bosque para ayudarnos... puede que tu seas una de esas sombras- declaro zelda con una expresion solitaria

-lo dudo...-dijo kaito antes de ver que el y zelda seguian agarrados de la mano, al notar esto kaito se quedo viendo la mano de zelda cosa que llamo la atencion de la misma y ver que aun no soltaba a kaito...

-l...lo..lo siento-dijo zelda soltando la mano de kaito completamente avergonzada

-no hay problema...eto... me retirare, mañana salimos temprano para aprovechar los rayos de sol asi que deberias de descanzar-dijo kaito levantandoce de su asiento para caminar hacia la puerta

-si entiendo...-dijo zelda siguiendo a kaito hasta la puerta-oye una cosa mas...-dijo zelda llamando a kaito

-si?-

-que clase de ropa deberia llevar a termina?-pregunto zelda

-mmm... algo es seguro no lleve un vestido estorbaria mucho para una persecucion o una caida-comento kaito, viendo a zelda

-ya veo... gracias por este tiempo para hablar conmigo-agradecio zelda

-no hay de que lo disfrute a decir verdad- dijo kaito saliendo de la habitacion cerrandola por atras y quedarse parado frente ala puerta nuevamente, al otro lado de esta zelda solo se recargo en la puerta para despues sonreir...

 **(oir:Mass Effect 3 Soundtrack - I Was Lost Without You [Extended Version])**

tras hablar con zelda, kaito se fue a su habitacion y se visitio con sus ropas de twili, era momento para el de regresar a termina y de dejar hyrule pero aun habia algo que debia hacer...

asi escabullendoce por el castillo consiguio salir de este para coemnzar a caminar hacia la ciudadela de hyrule, habia dormido todo un dia y las reparaciones de la ciudadela habian iniciado, asi tras caminar por toda la ciudadela llego a un lugar en especifico...

era donde estubo el circo y donde ahora solo quedaban los restos de este...

-disculpe señora sabe que sucedio con el circo?- pregunto kaito a una anciana que caminaba por el lugar

-eh?...oh el circo... si creo que comenzarona a acampar afuera de la muralla-dijo la anciana

-ya veo... muchas gracias-dijo kaito antes de comenzar a acorrer hacia la entrada de hyrule

una vez llego a esta vio la carabana del circo preparandoce a partir, todos los twili del circo se veia sanos y salvos, kaito se acerco para ver como todos le daban una calurosa bienvenida

-disculpen donde esta el señor hank?-pregunto kaito, todos dejaron de darle la bienvanida a kaito para ver como el señor hank aparecia

-aqui estoy kaito que sucede?-pregunto el dueño del circo

-tengo que hablar con usted en privado-dijo kaito seriamente

-que bueno por que yo tambien kaito...-dijo el señor hank muy seriamente, tras decir esas palabras los dos se alejaron delos demas hasta quedar lo suficientemente lejos

-señor lamento lo que sucedio con el circo-dijo kaito inclinandoce a modo de disculpa

-por favor alza la cabeza... no fue tu culpa lo que sucedio con el circo, lo mejor es que todos salimos sanos y salvos eso es lo importante...-dijo hank

-si...-dijo kaito alzando su cabeza

-bien... veras... hyrule ya no es un lugar seguro asi que la princesa midna ha ordenado que todos los twili regresen al crepusculo... para protegernos de majora la princesa midna destruira el espejo desde este lado... dio el anuncio hace unas horas y nosotros estamos obligados a regresar... se que no eres un twili pero si quieres puedes acompañarnos... para todos eres uno asi que... que te parece? quieres venir con nosotros al crepusculo?- pregunto hank

-señor estoy agradecido con esta oferta-dijo kaito ganandoce una sonrisa del señor hank- preo me temo que rechazare su oferta... señor hank-dijo kaito haciendo que la sonriza del dueño desapareciera

-por que?-pregunto

-hay algo que debo hacer... algo para protegerlos a todos ustedes... se que puede que no regrese pero debe entender que todo esto lo hago por un bien mayor...-dijo kaito

-ya veo...-dijo el jefe hank caminando hacia kaito para abrazarlo, cosa que sorprendio al hyliano, el jefe una vez se separo de el kaito vio como las lagrimas caian de los ojos del señor hank- has lo que tengas que hacer chico, pero no dudes jamas que no tienes hogar al cual regresar... si regresas al crepusculo recuerda que siempre te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos, tu eres parte de nuestra famila- declaro el jefe sonriendo

las palabras de este hicieron que de los ojos de kaito brotaran unas lagrimas las cuales seco

-l..lo siento entro un poco de polvo por mis ojos-mintio kaito- tenga...-dijo kaito entregandole al señor hank una bolsa, cuando este tomo la bolsa sus brazos calleron de inmediato al suelo minetras trataba de alzar la bolsa

-que es esto?-pregunto levantandolo con dificultad

-es algo para poder levantar el circo tan pronto regresen al crepusculo-dijo kaito, el señor hank abrio la bolsa para ver el contenido- son 5,000 rupias... las consegui haciendo trabajos durante mis tiempos libres- dijo kaito

-pero esto es mucho? no puedo aceptarlo-dijo el señor hank tratando de darle la bolsa a kaito

-por favor insisto... usted me dio la oportunidad de saber que era ser un twili y conoci gente con habilidades increibles para hacer felices alas personas... eso vale mucho mas que todas las rupias del mundo-dijo kaito comenzando a retirarse

-ya te iras?-pregunto el señor hank

-si... no soy bueno con las despedidas...-dijo kaito colocandose su capucha cubriendo su rostro- por favor despidame de todos... digales que fue un honor haberlos conocido...-dijo comenzando a caminar

-estabien pero... pero almenos despidete de emilia...-dijo el señor hank

kaito no dijo nada y se comenzo a alejar...

todos en el circo esperaban a que regresaran el señor hank y kaito, por su parte emilia estaba en el bosque, oculto entre las sombras estaba kaito obcervandola, sin emabrgo piso una rama llamando la atencion de emilia quien lo vio apesar de estar oculto

-kaito... eres tu?-pregunto la twili

-si...-dijo el hyliano

-me alegro de verte pense que algo te habia pasado...-dijo emilia acercandoce

-emilia escucha... necesito que regreses al crepusculo-dijo kaito

-eh? aque te refieres?- pregunto

-tengo algo que hacer en este lugar... ire de viaje a un lugar preligroso para poder traer la paz aqui y en el crepusculo...-dijo kaito, pero emilia no podia creer lo que oia, minetras su corazon se negaba a creer lo que oia

-no vendras con nosotros?- pregunto emilia a unos pasos de kaito

-no... lo siento pero nuestros caminos se separan aqui, lo que hare sera peligroso y posiblemente muera en el intento pero aun asi tengo que intentarlo... por ti y todos los demas-dijo kaito, emilia estiro su brazo hacia kaito acercandoce lentemente pero antes de poder agarrarlo kaito retrocedio

-siempre has sido un misterio... pero creo que me eh enemorado de ti... me oyes me enamore de ti asi que por favor no te vallas... llevabame contigo... lo prometiste seriamos compañeros, no?-dijo emilia entre lagrimas

-lo siento pero si te pasa algo... no me lo perdonaria... por eso para protegerte debo de separar nuestros caminos- dijo kaito alejandoce mas, emilia no aceptaba ver como kaito se alejaba de ella asi que corrio para alcanzarlo y verlo de cerca... su rostro estaba oculto entre las sombras pero sus ojos rojos podian verse entre las sombras, asi sin pensarlo emilia beso a kaito mientras se aferraba a el cerrando sus ojos, una vez separo sus labios de kaito abrio los ojos para ver que este ya no estaba, asi sola emilia comenzo a derramar lagrimas de tristesa y soledad mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo

-kaito...te amo...-dijo la twili entre lagrimas...

( **oir: Rokka no Yuusha (OST) - The Strongest Courage on Earth** )

amanecia y zelda, midna, link, axort y kaito estaban en la entrada de la muralla montando caballos con mochilas de viaje, todos vestian armaduras a excepcion de link y kaito y las 4 sombras que estaban en linea atras de los mencionados

-terminaste de regresar alos twili de hyrule devuelta al crepusculo?-pregunto zelda que vestia una armadura dorada (buscar " **WIP Badass Zelda Armor Design by TzarinaRegina** ")

-si... varios no querian irse pero cuando les explique la situacion entendieron... les dije que cuando acabaramos con majora... el espejo volveria a ser construido para unir nuestros mundos nuevamente-dijo midna con un tono de voz solitario, no le gustaba hacer a su gente sufrir pero esto era por su propio bien (buscar **Midna Concept Armor by silverwolf05** para darse una idea de su armadura)

zelda se acerco a midna para tocarle su hombro

-no te preocupes acabaremos con majora y tu gente podra volver a hyrule... es una promesa-declaro zelda, midna solo asintio llena de conviccion de cumplir su palabra con su gente, habian pasado por muchas cosas para que el crepusculo y hyrule se volvieran uno asi como que su gente pudiera apreciar la belleza de hyrule de dia sin sufrir los daños de la luz...- entonces...-la que hablo fue zelda

-que?-pregunto midna al ver como zelda se acercaba a ella con cierto interes

-asi que...quieres tener hijos con axort?-pregunto zelda, la pregunta solo avergonzo a midna

-no se de que hablas... mejor apuremonos ya es hora de irnos-dijo midna alejandoce de zelda

-oye no evadas mi pregunta¡- reclamo zelda a midna

al otro lado de la entrada estaban link, kaito y axort

-bien parece ser que ha llegado el momento...-dijo axort alfrente de los otros dos (buscar black knight fire emblem para darse una idea de su armadura)- no es esto emocionante? iremos aun mundo paralelo para salvar nuestros reinos, quien sabe que cosas encontremos al otro lado -dijo axort ansioso por el viaje

-no tan rapido axort segun cuenta la leyenda deberemos pasar muchas pruebas antes de llegar a termina-dijo link

-si ya se un largo camino por el bosque perdido, una caida al abismo, unos pilares y despues la entrada a termina, que tan dificil puede ser?-pregunto axort

-demasiado-comento kaito avanzando hacia el frente, oir eso de kaito preocupo a axort

-me sorprende que sepas parte de la leyenda de termina?¡-dijo link impresionado

-bueno en mis tiempos libres leia en la biblioteca y la historia de termina esta en este libro-dijo axort sacando un libro sobre mitos y leyendas del crepusculo

-esperemos nos sea de ayuda ese libro-dijo link comenzando a andar en su caballo seguido de axort, midna y zelda

-oye pero si encontramos la mascara como venceremos a majora? despues de todo no sabemos donde esta?-dijo axort

-no te preocupes se donde encontrarlo-dijo kaito

-espera lo sabes?-cuestionaron axort y link al unisono

-si... majora es un ser del crepusculo asi que solo el poder de este puede regresarle todo su poder, sin embargo el espejo del crepusculo fue destruido y con ello su capacidad de regresar para recuperarse, su otra opcion es el templo de majora que se encuentra alas afueras de termina al otro lado del mar, ahi podra obtener el poder del crepusculo para recuperarse y hacerse fuerte pero tardara tiempo en hcerlo asi que nuestra mejor opcion es buscar la mascara en termina y partir hacia la isla makoku donde reside el templo de majora- declaro kaito antes de detenerse frente a ellos

-esperemos que solo sea eso-susurro axort no muy convencido del plan de kaito

-bien... somos la ultima esperanza para detener a majora ahora que aun no ha recuperado todo su poder, una vez lo haga nadie podra detenerlo, nuestra ultima esperanza es encontrar la mascara de la fiera deidad perdida en algun lugar de termina y cuyo unico portador es el heroe del tiempo en este caso link asi que... vamos a encontrar esa mascara, iremos al templo de majora en la isla makoku donde se recupera para derrotarlo y asi salvar nuestros reinos- dijo kaito,

- **siiiiiiiiiii** \- asu vez link, axort, midna, zelda y los caballeros que custodiaban la entrada ala ciudadela de hyrule y el crepusculo alzaron espadas y lanzas mientras gritaban en afirmacion

-entonces adelante¡-ordeno kaito llendo ala cabeza del grupo en su caballo seguido de link, axort, midna, zelda y las cuatro sombras mientras los caballeros despedian a sus soberanos y heroes que emprendian un viaje para encontrar la mascara de la fiera deidad y para detener a majora de destruir el mundo como lo conocen...


	8. Chapter 8

capitulo 8: el viaje y acampado...

(oir: Rokka no Yuusha (OST) - The Strongest Courage on Earth)

kaito llendo ala cabeza del grupo en su caballo seguido de link, axort, midna, zelda y las cuatro sombras habian emprendido un viaje para encontrar la mascara de la fiera deidad y para detener a majora de destruir el mundo como lo conocen, sin embargo no esperaban nada de lo que aconteceria en su viaje a termina...

en alguna parte del bosque perdido...

el grupo cabalgaba por el bosque siguiendo a kaito, el ambiente era tranquilo por no decir hermoso pese a los supuestos peligros que asechaban en su interior...

-la noche se acerca, tomemos un descanzo para montar un campamento- dijo el pelinegro recibiendo asentimiento de todos

asi entre link y kaito comenxaron a montar algunas casas de acampar mientras axort comenzaba a preparar una fogata

las princesas por su parte habian comenzado a darles agua alos caballos

-oye kaito falta mucho para termina???- pregunto el rey axort

-dos dias mas de viaje- comento kaito

-bueno no es mucho, yo esperaba no se un mes de viaje almenos- dijo axort algo decepcionado, el esperaba una larga aventura como en las historias y tampoco esperaba que termina estubiera tan cerca de hyrule, por lo que habia oido y leido esperaba que fuera mas lejos tras mares y montañas

tras un rato el grupo fianlmemte consiguio hacer un campamento en una casa de acampar dormirian axort y midna, en otra zelda, en otra link y finalmente kaito en otra...

para todos a excepcion de kaito el estar solos en un bosque acampando les recordaba su travecia en los bosques del crepusculo y no era para mas, sin duda les agradaba esa sensacion de paz y tranquilidad que les ofrecia la naturaleza y el estar solos sin guardias o sirvientes que les atendieran por cualquier cosa

-como dijiste que se llama esta cosa blanca y blandita???- pregunto axort señalando algo incrustado en una bara

-malvavisco, es un dulce por asi decirlo en mi tierra- comento kaito

por su parte todos comian malvaviscos asados con mucho deleite en especial axort

-creo que podria comer varios de estos toda la vida- dijo axort

-estoy de acuerdo- comento link asando su malvavisco

-si esto les gusto me pregunto como reaccionaran al helado??- dijo kaito intrigado

-helado??? que es eso??? acaso se come???- pregunto midna

-eh... bueno si, es un producto lacte que se obtiene de la mezcla de la leche un extracto de sabor por ejemplo... chocolate y una conjelacion de parte del hielo- comento kaito

por su parte todos imaginaban como era el helado, aunque por su descripicion dada por kaito se imaginaron un bloque de hielo de color cafe bañado en leche

-no suena tan delicioso- comento axort pensando en comer un bloque de chocolate congelado mojado en leche

-creo que cambiaras de idea cuando veas el helado por ti mismo, entre mas grande y alto es mejor y entre mas helado de diferentes sabores añadas mas delicioso es- dijo kaito, aunque todos se imaginaban cargando varios bloques de hielo de diferentes sabores

-sigo dudando de que eso sea tan delicioso como dices- dudo axort

-bueno eso dices ahora... buaaahh...creo que me ire a dormir, nos vemos mañana-comento kaito

-buenas noches kaito- cobetrstaron todos al unizono antew de que kaito se diriguiera a su casa para entrar en ella

los sobreranos del crepusculo y hyrule por su parte una vez termianron de cenar se dispucieron a dormir, la noche paso tranquilamente como era de esperarse...

amanecia y una neblina cubria el campañento, el primero en despertar fue kaito que comenzo a preparar el desayuno con algunas verduras y un poco de pollo

cuando el aroma de desayuno se hizo presente los demas compañeros de viaje del pelinegro se despertaron

-algo huele bien- comento axort oliendo el aroma de desayuno de kaito

-eh?? bueno no creo que huela tambien como tu dices- dijo kaito viendo a axort- por cierto ponte algo abrigador, la temperatura decendio mucho y estara asi un rato- comento kaito, axort por su parte solo exalo un poco de aire de su boca para ver un ligero vapor

-tienes razon le dire a midna tambien- comento el twili antes de entrar a su casa de acampar nuevamente

link por su parte salio de su casa con sus tipicas vestimentas

-parece que hara algo de frio- comento link

-si bueno, asi es en los bosques espesos y esta no es la excepcion- comento kaito tomando un plato y sirviendo un poco de sopa para darcelo a link que lo tomo para iniciar a comer

midna y axort se uniron unos minutos despues y comenzaron a comer la sopa

la unica que faltava era zelda

-y zelda??? acaso aun no despierta???- pregunto axort

-no... de hecho creo que voy a hacerlo- comento kaito levamtandoce para ir ala casa de acampar de zelda y entrar para verla enbuelta bajo muchas sabanas- hey despierta princesa... princesa... princesa- llamaba kaito a zelda sin embargo este solo recibia quejidos de la castaña- bien tu lo pediste...- dijo kaito decidio mientras comenzaba a tirar de la sabana y ver el homvro de zelda seguido de su espalada y parte de sus gluteos, cosa que kaito se quedo viendo por un momento para despues volver a tapar ala princesa y cerrar la casa alejandose de ella y regresar con los demas

-y bien ya se levanto??- pregunto midna

-no- contesto kaito

-y eso?? dudo que sea mas dificil que levantar a midna- comento axort cosa que molesto a midna que le jalo un cachete -ouch duele duele duele- decia el pobre axort

-bueno... tiene ciertas... condiciones que me impidieron poder despertarla- comento kaito

-aque te refieres??? no es como que este desnuda- comento axort mientras todos comian de sus sopas

-pero de hecho ese es el caso trate de despertarla quitandole la sabana pero en su lugar la vo desnuda- comento kaito generando que todos escupieran su sopa

-QUE COSA??!!!!- dijeron los tres al unisono...

tras un rato y que zelda despertara y desayunara el grupo se dispuso a guardas sus cosas y reanudar su viaje

salvo por el incidente de la mañana del cual todos juraron guardar silencio el viaje continuo normalmente hasta llegar a un tunel oscuro

-bueno es aqui- comento kaito señalando el tunel

-no parece ser la entrada a un mundo paralelo- comento axort

-bueno es que es la entrada para ir al tunel que conecta hyrule con termina- comento kaito

el grupo solo se vio entre ellos para reanudar su camino por el tunel, tras algunos saltos llegaron a una grita con un fondo que no alcanzaba a verse a simple vista

-bien... es aqui por donde debemos bajar???- pregunto axort viendo la negrura total del abismo

-si hay que caer por aqui- comento kaito

-oye si es una conexion entre mundos por que no mejor hacer unas escaleras o un tobogan???- pregunto link

-pocos conocen este camino, solo los decendientes de la leyenda de majora y el heroe de termina conocen este pasaje- comento kaito

-si eso es asi entonces de quien eres desendiente??- prugunto axort intrigado

-...no lo se...- dijo kaito por su parte los demas no dijeron nada

-entonces hay que saltar?? al abismo??? con la posibilidad de morir???- pregunto axort

-si- dijo kaito viendolos para dejarse caer de espaldas hacia el abismo donde se perdio de vista

por su parte los demas no creian lo que veian, sabian que debian hacerlo pero ninguno se atrevia a saltar a una posible muerte segura

-ni loco pienso saltar ahi!!!- dijo axort antes de que alguien se acercara por atras de el, cuando axort, midna, link y zelda voltearon vieron alos dark links atras de ellos que simplemente los empujaron dejandolos caer al abismo para despues saltar ellos de formas infantiles

los soberanos del crepusculo caian por el abismo gritando mientras zelda solo trataba de evitar que su cabellera se despeinara, link por si parte usaba su garra extendible por todos lados buscando alguna pieda donde clavarla sin embargo su garra no se sujetaba de nada

sin embargo todoa dejaron de jacer lo que hacian cuando vieron que multioles figuras de colores los rodeaban como en un vortice

habia mascaras deku, zora, goron, de un link, una de un hombre sonriente y la de majora

tambien el vortice veian un reloj antes de ver luz al final de abismo y caer en una laguna mojandose

cuando todos sacaron sus cabezas del agua vieron a kaito esperandolos

-vaya ya llegaron crei que no lo lograrian- comento kaito

todos tenian una exprecion de miedo por el sentimiento de poder morir sin embargo alcabo de unos minutos todos de recuperaron

-bien momento de seguir-declaro kaito comenzando a caminar

todos solo se vieron para comenzar a seguri al pelo negro y ver un pasaje en forma de espiral que los hacia sentir que estaban en el techo y no en el suelo

no sabian si caminaban correctamente o no pero no se sentian de cabeza

una vez pasaron por el pasaje vieron como un extraño mecanismo aparecia frente a ellos y una puerta de madera

-esto es el interior del reloj de termina???- pregunto midna

-asi es joven twili- comento una voz todos se pusieron en alerta desenfundando sus armas a excepcion de kaito

-deja de jugar vendedor de mascaras- ordeno kaito, y al momento aparecio de entre las sombras un hombre con una sonriza y una mochila de mascaras

-no puedo creerlo es el vendedor de mascaras felices!!! es el mismo como lo describen en el libro- dijo axort al no creerlo mientras buscaba una pagina del libro donde aparecia un dibujo del vendedor de mascaras

-bueno es verdad que me parezco pero creo que te refieres a mi ancestro- comento el vendedor

-ancestro??- pregunto link, sin embargo el vendedor abrio de golpe sus ojos para acercarse a link y tomarlo de la cara

-facciones hylianas con cabellera rubia y ojos azules seguido de vestumentas verdes!!!!!! no es posible una reencarnacion del heroe de termina- dijo el vendedor que examinaba a link a sumo detalle

sin embargo kaito alejo al vendedor de link

-dejalo en paz al fin y al cabo esta aqui para salvar termina como su antesesor- dijo kaito

-ya veo, ciertamente nuevamente esta pasando como en aquel dia hace mas de mil años, la luna nuevamente tiene ese rostro, ese rostro que atormento a termina pero con suerte solo eso, aun no esta en curso de decenso al planeta...- comento el vendedor

-aque te refieres con aun no??- pregunto link

-veran aunque hace varios años atras la caida de la luna estaba destinada a ser el dia del carnaval del tiempo esta no caera aqui almenos no ahora, parece ser que el que la luna tenga ese rostro se debe a que majora regreso sin embargo su poder no puede por si solo en su estado actual dejar caer la luna en termina y hyrule- dijo el vendedor

-dijo hyrule aque se refiere con eso???- pregunto zelda

-princesa zelda reencarnacion de hylia... debes saber que termina es el mundo espejo que une el crepusculo y hyrule siendo el punto terminal entre la coneccion de ambos mundos, si termina es destruida por la luna, entonces ocurrira lo mismo en hyrule y el crepuculo con una diferencia de tres dias debido al retrazo de interferencia dimencional... basicamente termina es una moneda y hyrule y el crepusculo las dos caras de esta- explico el vendedor

esa informacion fue demaciado para los soberanos de ambos reino, nadie esperaba que el fin de termina tambien culminaria con el de hyrule y el crepusculo

-hay alguna forma de detenerlo??- pregunto link

-derrotar a majora antes de que pase un año, calculo que majora ira a la isla makuu que es la tierra y representacion del crepusculo aqui sin embargo la energia que proviene de ahi es menor que si la tomara directamente del crepusculo, el que lo haga aqui quiere decir que el portal que unia ambos mundos fue cerrado y el unico lugar de coneccion con el crepusculo es la isla makuu... a este ritmo tardara un año para poder llevar a cabo sus planes, la extraccion de la energia de makuu ha drenado tambien la energia que unia hyrule con termina por lo que volver a hyrule ahora es imposible hasta que pase un año- dijo el vendedor

-y en ese tiempo deberemos prepararnos para derrotar a majora y buscar la mascara de la fiera deidad... no???- pregunto link

-asi es joven heroe de termina- dijo el vendedor

todos se vieron, un año era mas de lo que esperaban y mas sin poder regresar a su mundo para preparase del destino que pasarian si fallasen...

-buena suerte jovenes heroes- dijo el vendedor saliendo de la torre para dejar alos cinco sin palabras

-solo un año... si con eso salvaremos a nuestros reinos no es una verdadera dificultad- declaro zelda

todos sonrieron... era verdad un año para prepararse unicamente era una bendicion para ellos si querian tener exito...

asi sin dudas o miedos los cinco comenzaron a caminar hacia las afueras de la torre del reloj y ver la luz del sol del mundo que los albergaria un año...

cuando salieron vieron un pueblo, no se diferenciaba mucho del la ciudadela de hyrule salvo por que no habia un castillo y en su lugar estaba la torre del reloj

fuera de eso facilmente podian confundir hyrule con termina y viceversa

las caras de los aldeanos eran muy parecidas alas de los ciudadanos de hyrule a excepcion de que todos veian alos twili con interes como si fuera la primera vez que veian a alguien asi...

-bien ahora que debemos hacer??- pregunto axort

-creo que buscar algun lugar donde descanzar, buscar un trabajo y conseguir una casa propia seria un buen comienzo- dijo zelda pensando en su larga estadia en termina

-cof... cof... bueno creo que eso no sera mucho problema- dijo kaito entrando en la conversacion

-aque te refieres??- midna no entendia nada

-siganme- dijo kaito mientras caminaba y los demas lo seguian...

un raro despues en las afueras de la ciudad reloj de termina y tras atravezar un camino arenoso se podia apreciar una gran casa de dimenciones equiparables a un hotel y mas atras estaba un camino que llevaba hacia el mar

todos veian la casa como algo inrsperado y en especial el mar debido que nunca lo habian visto, de hwcho lo mas parecido seria el lago zora o el desierto gerudo pero combinado

-parece ser un gran lago pero no veo su otro extremo- comento axort tratando de ver el otro lado del mar

-axort creeme no importa si estas muy arriba o nadas hacia el otro lado, nunca llegaras- comento kaito poniendo una mano en el hombro de axort que estaba mas interesado en ver el otro lado del mar- bueno si quieres intentarlo eres libre de ir a nadar- dijo kaito alejandose de axort que de dirigio al mar con gran velocidad o asi era hasta que una mano naranja lo apreso regresandolo con el grupo

-kaito este hotel estara bien para que nos quedemos de momento???- pregunto zelda

-hotel??? es mi casa chicos- comento kaito mientras sacaba unas llaves para ingresarla en la cerradura

por otra parte nadie creia que kaito realmente viviera en un lugar asi, su vestimenta y actitud nada de el encajaba con el hecho de ser durño de una gran casa de 20 habitaciones de largo, 5 de alto y diez de ancho, sin embargo kaito abrio la casa con las llaves para entrar seguido de todos

el interior no era nada modesto, de hecho habian armaduras y armas de diferentes tipos, diseños y antiguedad y algunas pinturas asi como sillones y una mesa para 30 personas

en el centro de lo que seria la sala habia unas escaleras anchas que daban al segundo piso y unos pasillos al lado de estas que daban a mas salas y habitaciones

sin embargo pronto se oyeron unos pasos provenientes del tercer piso

-lo estaba esperando joven amo- dijo una voz

todos vieron hacia arriba para ver un hombre de no mas de 40 años, de cabellera blanca y barba bien definida deo mismo color, portaba un traje oscuro y su cuerpo no se veia escualido sino bien trabajado y en buena forma para alguien de su edad

-es un gusto verlo de nuevo kaito sama- dijo el hombre bajando por las escaleras hasta estar frente al grupo

-si lo mismo digo sebastian- dijo kaito

-veo que trae compañia puedo preguntar por que??!- pregunto el mayordomo

-son mis invitados- contesto kaito

el grupo solo vio como el mayordomo los veia con una mirada seria similar ala de su amo

-ya veo... bien entonces ire preparando todo para su estancia... por cierto ustedes son hylianos... no??- pregunto sebastian al grupo

-link y yo si...- respondio la princesa zelda señalandoce a ella y al rubio-... pero ellos no, ellos son de un mundo espejo al nuestro- comento zelda señalando a axort y midna

-mucho gusto señor sebastian soy la reina midna y el el es mi esposo axort- dijo midna presentandoce alo igual que axort

-ya veo... ciertamente puedo sentir una gran energia magica de usted y la hyliana reina midna miwntras que de su esposo y el heroe puedo determinar que son buenos en combate con armas sin emabrfo esperaba mas de los que estan destinados a salvar termina...- comento sebastian sin pisca de reprimiento en sus palabras

cosa que molesto alos presentes

-que dijiste???!!!- pregunto axort

-lo que oyo joven rey, para su titulo ciertamente ew fuerte pero no como uno esperaba, talvez es el rey mas debil que eh conocido- comento sebastian

-es todo ahora si abuelo vamos a resolver estoque te enseñare de lo que este rey es capaz- dijo axort moentras link se acercaba asu lado

-axort basta es sin duda alguien mayor, tratar de enfrentarlo con la diferencia de edad y posiblemente fuerza no te traera ningun honor como rey- comento link tratando de tranquilizar a asu amigo

-y lo dice alguien con un nivel tan bajo de pelea cuyo unico atributo parece ser la espada de su espalda??- comento sebastian molestando a link cuyo orgullo y honor fue mancillado

-eh??? señor le pedire de la forma mas atenta que por favor no trate de enojerme o podria salir lastimado- comento link reprimiendoce sin embargo parece que sebastian no le aria caso

-que sucede acaso temes lastimar a un anciano o que este te de una paliza chico de mayas???- pregunto el mayordomo

-bien usted lo pidio- dojo linl molesto desenfundando la espada maestra mientras axort desendundaba una lanza de acero

-jo asi que ofendi su orgullo de niños??? bien si quieren pelear hagamoslo afuera que no quoero que la casa termine con algun daño- dijo sebastian camiando hacia la puerta seguido de todos

una vez afuera en la playa tanto link como axort estaban frente a sebastian y aun lado estaba zelda, midna y kaito

-bien empesare yo- dijo axort

-lo ciento pero sere yo quien empiese- comento link

-oye yo tengo prioridad por ser un rey- quejo axort

-caballeros si quieren pieden atacarme los dos ala vez-comento sebastian

-bien pero luego no te retractes anciano!!!!- declaro link lanzandoce con la espada maestra en un ataque directo

-un ataque directo??? buena tactoca si fuera un enemigo sin razonamiento- declaro sebastian que detuvo el filo de la espada maestra con dos dedos de una mano

-qu...-link que no lo creyo estaba por dexir algo antes de ver a sebastian lanzandole un puñetaso que lo lanzo unos metros atras sin su espada que sefuia en los dedos de sebastian la.cual luego fue lanzada hacia atras de el quedando incrustada en la arena

-no te creas mucho anciano!!!- grito axort lanzando su lanza en un estoque pero sebastian que tomo uja psotira de pelea lanzo un puñetaso que golpeo la punta de la lanza destruyendola en el momento asi como el resto apesar de estar hecha de metal

-precicion y bien manejo de un arma con una sola mano apesar de sus dimenciones pero sigue siendo predecible- comento sebastian

axort estaba imprecionado por ver su lanza ser destruida de un golpe pero no por ello se detuvo y en vez de su lanza su puño se cerro para lanzarse contra el mayordomo asentando su golpe con todas su fuerzas

pronto la exprecion de axort de satisfaccion cambio a una fe sorprwsa al ver que el rostro del mayordomo no se movio o deformo como si fuera de piedra

-un bien golpe y determinacion pero tu aun eres muy debil- comento sebastian asentandole un golpe en el esromago a axort que lo hizo esxupir sangre para caer el suelo

-axort!!!!!- midna que vio como su esposo caia al suelo comoletamente herido por ese unico golpe que vasto para hacer explotar la ira de la reina de crepusculo quien no dudo en usar su cabellera para apresar el brazo de sebastian que solo la vio

axto seguido de la twili una serie de ataques magicos fueron invocados y todos dieron de reyeno en el mayordomo cubriendolo de humo y explociones

-eso... toma eso por axort- dijo la reina

-buen control de su cabelllera asi como de la magia pero...- dijo sebastian que salia de entre el humo con su brazo aun atado por el cabello de midna-... no es suficiente si solo depende de la magia y su cabellera!!!- comento el mayordomo jalando la cabellera y ala reyna para hacentarle un golpe en el estomago sacando el aire ala reina asi como un poco de sangre dejandola fuera de combate

-midna!!!- dijeron los hylianos al unisono mientras link se levantaba cpn furia mientras veia con enojo a sebastian

-maldito te hare pagar!!!- declaro link

-y que puedes hacer debil hylianlo???- pregunto sebastian, link por su parte solo se enojo para desenfundar su arco asi como flechas incendiarias para disparar al mayordomo que tomo una pose de pelea para golpear las flechas generando explociones

-solo eso tienes??- pregunto el mayordono que tenia frente a el una cortina de humo de la cual salio un boomerang el cual detuvo con dos dedos- un ataque furtivo usando el atauqe de flechas como cortina, diria que tu estrategia estqria en un rango D- comento sebastia para despues ver por arriba como link saltaba muy altocon su garfio en mano accionandolo lanzando la garra de este hacia la espada maestra y retralendola desenterrando la espada y atrallendola a link quien la tomo en pleno aire para dar unas vueltas en el aire y caer viwndo la espalda de sebatian y lanzando un corte horizontal

sin emabrgo lo que pensaba seria un golpe decisivo pronto cambio a nada mas que un unico y simple golpe

incrustado en medio brazo estaba el fino de la espada maestra y interponiendoce entre esta y la cabeza de sebastian estaba el brazo del mayordomo

-buena coordinacion y uso de estrategias sin duda alguna no dependes solo de tu espada pero aun tu tecnica asi como tu control en ella faltan por pulirse- comento sebastian viendo a link y luego asentarle un golpe en el rostro dejandolo fuera de combate

link quedo en el suelo y aun atorada.en su brazo estaba la espada maestra la cual sebastian retiro para tirar al suelo y incrustarla nuevamente antes de recibir un golpe de luz en su pecho, al voltear a ver hacia enfrwnte vio a zelda con su arco y flecha en mano apuntandole

-princesa si hubiera apoyado asus conpaleros como apoyo ubieran tenido aun mas chanzes de lograr herirme correctamente sin embargo espero hasta el final, eso demuestra que aun no es una experta en el combate- comento sebastian caminando hacia zelda la cual solo sentia miedo pero no se dejaba intimidar para apuntar y volver a disparar y ver como su flecha golpeaba a sebastian sin herirlo aparentemente, cosa qie asusto aun mas a zelda que repitio el ataque recibiendo el mismo resultado

el mayordomo tenia sus ojos cibiertos pero en la sombra de estos podia ver ojos carmesi dignos de un demonio

zelda no podia reaccionar y asi una cez sebastian estubo frente a ella la golpeo detras de la nuca dejandola inconciente

-vaya vaya relamente te gusta probar ala gente no?- comento kaito acercandoce a sebastian

-lo lamento mucho kaito sama si me excedi pero debia probar sus fuerzas y trabajo en equipo para ver que clase de entrenamiento darles apartir de mañana- comento sebastian

-y cual es el veredicto final???- pregunto kaito

-necesitan empesar desde el nivel 0- comento sebastian que aplaudia y al momento 20 sirvientas aparecian -chicas lleven a estas personas a sus respectivas habitaciones, atiendanlas y cambienlas de ropas por mas comodas y recuerden la regla numero uno- dijo el mayordomo

-si- dijeron todas las sirvientas que tomaron alos inconcientes para llevarlos adentro de la casa...


	9. chapter 9

capitulo 9: el festival del tiempo

habian pasado unas horas desde la llegada del grupo ala mancion de kaito y de que zelda, link, axort y midna recibieran la paliza de sus vidas...

aunque los cuatro antes mencionados recibieron golpes criticos y fueron dejados inconcientes podrian recuperarse si descanzaban unas horas, segun palabras de sebastian

kaito decidio que era buen momento para tomar una siesta por lo que procedio a descanzar unas horas antes de que el carnaval de termina iniciara...

sumido en un sueño kaito solo mostraba sierta incomodidad por algo que ocurria en su sueño...

un pueblo en llamas era cubierto como escenario sin embargo no era termina ni hyrule sino otro lugar...

podian verse estructuras de gran tamaño asi como gente corriendo despavorida...

kaito vestia un uniforme de caballero con un escudo y una espada en mano, tras de el estaban un grupo de caballeros cuyos emblemas no eran conocidos ni en hyrule o termina

-capitan cuales son sus ordenes??!!- pregunto un joven caballero, kaito por su parte se asomo para ver como una criatura similar a un dragon incendiaba las calles con sus personas corriendo

-bien yo atraere su atencion mientras ustedes sacan alos civiles- dijo kaito viendo el panorama

los caballeros solo se prepararon para que una vez kaito saliera y llamara la atencion del dragon ellos le siguieran

una vez salio se quedo viendo de frente a una persona, su vestido blanco estaba cubierto por manchas rojas carmesi asi como sus manos en las cuales portaba una espada con mango azul...

la que se encontraba frente a el era la princesa zelda y en sus manos permanecia la espada maestra bañada en sangre

-zelda...- fueron las palabras que dijo el pelinegro antes de ver como algo entraba desde arriba en su campo de vision, era la luna con un rostro que comanzaba a caer sobre ellos, mientras vientos huracanados azotaban la tierra y arrancaban arboles y estructuras, llevaban ala gente volando quienes solo gritaban desesperados

-jijijiji... kaito... te amo- decia la princesa zelda que se acercaba hacia el pelinegro que solo veia ala princesa acercase con una sonriza y ojos vacios y perdidos, kaito no sabia que hacer asi que solo vio ala princesa antes de que ella se apoyara en su pecho buscando refugio- por favor kaito acompañame a un ligar lejos de aqui solos tu y yo... donde nadie nos separe jamas...- dijo ella

-zelda que sucede...- kaito no entendia hasta que sintio una punzada provenir de su estomago para ver la espada maestra clavada en su abdomen, la mirada de kaito se centro en la de zelda que lo veia con una exprecion feliz y llena de extasis asi como maldad- ...z...ze...zelda... por que???- fue lo que pregunto kaito antes de sentir como zelda sacaba la espada del cuerpo de kaito para clavarla nuevamente en su cuerpo una y otra y otra vez mientras su rostro y ropas se teñian de un rojo carmesi

al final kaito sentia como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban para caer rendido en el suelo y ver a zelda acercar el filo de la espada maestra a su cuello y luego alzar la espada sobre su cabeza y dejar caer el filo sobre el...

kaito despertaba sudando frio con una expresion de haber encarado la misma muerte asi como sufrimiento pues alguien estaba tocando un piano de manera armonica veloz y ruidosa...

no sabia si eso era solo una pesadilla, una maldicion de majora o una premonicion pero estaba seguro de algo...

algo sucederia dentro de un año y estaba relacionado con zelda y lo que fuera que sucediera despues de su ejecucion habia sido interrumpido por el sonar del piano que habia sesado

-joven amo se encuentra bien??- quien pregunto eso fue sebastian quien entro al cuarto

-eh... si... si estoy bien...- comento kaito levantandoce

-ya veo... bien sus compañeros ya estan siendo atendidos por las demas maids sin embargo creo que deberia saludar a alguien

-eh??- kaito al oir eso no entendio nada hasta que una chica entro al lugar

portaba un traje oscuro de sirvienta, su cabellera era rojo oscuro cortado hasta sus hombros y una mirada seria sin vida con color negros como la noche

-hola kaito- dijo la chica entrando ala habitacion

-d...dorothy...- dijo kaito preocupado

-kaito te fuiste un año, trenta y dos dias , diesiciete horas, cincuenta y dos segundos y cero punto dos nano segundos y en ese tiempo no eh recibido una carta tuya... puedo saber por que???- pregunto la chica

-eh... bueno... ya sabes... cobraban mucho para entregar las cartas asi como que era un viaje peligroso el llegar aqui y mas si era para solo entregar una carta- dijo kaito preocupado

sin embargo dorothy solo camino hacia kaito para tomarlo de la cintura y colocarlo en su hombro como un saco para comenzar a sacarlo de la habitacion

-dorothy... dorothy a donde me llevas??!!!- pregunto kaito

-me compensaras el tiempo perdido en el festival- dijo la chica que cargaba a kaito como si nada

-eh... NO!!!!! sebas salvame!!!!- ordeno kaito sin embargo el mayordomo solo vio. asu amo

-lo siento kaito sama pero ni siquiera yo podria derrotar a dorothy- comento el mayordomo despidiendose de su amo

el grupo salia de sus habitaciones para caminar alas escaleras y ver como kaito era llevado como un saco por una maid de cabellera roja oscura y de apariencia esvelta y fragil de tez palida

-oigan se llevan a kaito- comento axort señalando como el mensionado salia por la puerta con la chica

-deberiamos ayudarlo???- pregunto link

-yo recomendaria que no- comento sebas apareciendo tras el grupo

-pero por que no??- prwgunto zelda

-si quienen salir sin heridas peores alas que les realize les recomendaria que no se metieran con ella- dijo sebas pasando al grupo para comenzar a bajar las escaleras

-pero por que dice eso señor sebas?? usted podria detenerla... no?- pregunto axort

-no estoy loco para enfrentarme a ella- dijo el mayordomo dejando a todos con la cara sin palabras

acaso todos en esa mancion eran jodidamente tan fuertes???

y si era asi por que ellos eran necesitados??

eran las 9 de la noche segun el reloj de termina y el grupo estaban el la ciudad

los locales estaban abiertos y los.niños corrian con mascaras de deki, goron, zora y de los gigantes, los padres y adultos estaban acompañando asus parejas, todos comian y bebian, los cohetes tronaban en el suelo y el cielo

algunas parejas se declaraban amor eterno y otros se cazaban...

la noche mostraba vida y colores, era como estar en hyrule sin todo lo que sucedia realmente...

por un momento todos podian darse un descanzo

-bueno creo que aqui nos separamos- comento axort tomando de la mano a midna

-bien pero recuerden que tenemos que estar al pie del reloj alas 12 para ver su transformacion- comento zelda que solo se despedia separandoce de link, axort y midna

-bueno yo tambien me ire eh oido que hay armerias buenas y quiero una reparacion para mis armas asi como nuevas flechas- dijo link separandoce de los soberanos del crepusculo

-y... entonces que quieres hacer??- pregunto axort viendo a midna

-bueno cuando llegamos vi una posada... y es un dia festivo muy bueno aqui en termina para lograr cosas- dijo la reina del crepusculo

axort solo dejo caer una gota de sudor

-por que el interes en eso??- pregunto el rey

-bueno cuando te vi ser apaleado por majora y sebastian mi corazon se detuvo y por momentos crei que podrias morir... y bueno... me gustaria que almenos... bueno... ya sabes- dijo la reina avergonzada

axort estaba sin palabras que tomo una decicion, sin previo aviso tomo en sus brazos a su esposa

-donde dijiste que estaba la posada- pregunto axort

asi con una seña de su esposa axort comenzo a caminar hacia donde le indico sin darse cuenta de tres sombras que los seguian

en alguna otra parte se encontraba link en una gran armeria, habian armaduras y armas como hachas, arcos, bombas, lanzas o otros objetos

link estaba maravillado por la variedad de objetos en el local

-oye tu mocoso que buscas aqui??- pregunto un gran hombre de tez morena y musculos en sus musculos

-eh busco flechas y un reajuste a mis armas- comento link sintiendose un poco intimidado por el gran hombre frente a el

-ya veo tienes suficuentes rupias?- pregunto el hombre sin embargo link saco una gran bolsa de rupias con puras rupias plateadas lo que dejo al hombre sin palabras

-chico eres mi cliente favorito ahora asi que cualquier cosa que quieras lo hare, cualquier arma, escudo, herramienta, artilugio, armadura, lo que quieras pidemelo incluso se donde conseguir el mejor alcohol y las mas hermosas mujeres- dijo el hombre link por su parte solo se coloro de un rojo y extendio su mano al hombre- veo que ahora somos socios... mmm me gusta tu actitud chico mi nombre es bill y soy el herrero de la ciudad asi como de la familia gikkigent- se presento el hombre

-mmm que extraño apellido- comento link antes de ganarse un sape de parte del herrero- auch y eso por que!!!- se quejo link

-los gikkigent son la familia mas poderosa y respetada de toda termina solo superados por el alcalde- comento bill

-por que son tan importantes estos tipos??- pregunto el rubio

-los gikkigent son conocidos por su pequeña empresa, una sucursal en una casa modesta en la plaza este con un letrero que dice "oficina de asuntos especiales", en sus dias de gloria fue una oficina que resolvia todos los problemas de termina y sus alrededores incluso viajeros venian de muy lejos por los servicios que ofrecian, podrian ser considerados caballeros de antaño por sus valores y principios nobles sin embargo tras la destruccion de termina hace ya algun tiempo atras genero la casi extincion de la familia gikkigent... su sucursal aun sigue abierto si es que quieres ir a que solucionen algun problema tuyo- comento bill que tomaba las cosas de link -bueno eso es todo por hoy chico es hora de cerrar y disfrutar el festival- comento bill que tomaba a link del hombro- chico que te parexe si te llevo a un lugar fantastico veo que eres rudo- dijo el hombre dejando a link extrañado...

en alguna otra parte kaito caminaba solitariamente por las calles, el motivo era que dorothy habia decidido regresar ala mansion debido a que un tenia labores que atender en la mancion por lo que regreso dejando al pelinegro solo

-bueno que deberia hacer ahora??? deberia regresar a casa o buscar alos demas para regresar?- se pregunto kaito que se detuvo en seco en un cruce de las calles- regresar solo sin avisar seria descortes y podria preocupar alos demas pero... buscarlos??? nisiquiera se donde estan- comento kaito caminado a una caja para sentarse en ella por un momento

sin embargo vio el reloj de termina... aun faltaban dos horas para las 12... que deberia hacer en dos horas el???

la pregunta de decidir irse o quedarse lo habian puesto en un dilema, sin embargo alguien se coloco frente a el

-kaito??- el pelinegro alzo su mirada para ver a ala princesa zelda frente a el- que haces solo??- pregunto sentendoce asu lado

-nada zelda solo pensava si irme o quedarme- comento kaito

-y por que te quedaste solo?? no estabas acompañado por una chica??-pregunto zelda

-oh hablas de dorothy, bueno ella regreso ala mancion a termianr algunas cosas, y me quede pensando si debia irme sin avisarles o si debia buscarlos- comento kaito

-bueno si te hubieras ido sin avisarnos sabriamos donde encontrate y si nos buscabas hubieramos estoa en la plaza central de termina para ver la apertura del reloj ya que era una de las cosas que queriamos ver- comento zelda

-cierto... como no pense en eso era tan obvio- comento kaito dandose un facepalm sin embargo zelda al ver la situacion de kaito no pudo evir comenzar a reir- q...que no dije nada gracioso- dijo kaito molesto

-no es eso es que antes pensaba que eras alguien capaz y muy sabio asi como fuerte pero es que viendote asi me doy cuenta que eres como cualquiera de nosotros, tienes problemas que ni tu puedes resolver tan facilmente y eso me hace reir- dijo zelda entre risas cosa que avergonzo a kaito que se sentia como un tonto pero era verdad, el siempre habia sido capaz de solucionar cualquier problema excepto ese cosa que lo hizo ver que zelda tenia mucha razon

-y...y que querias soy una persona al final de cuentas- dijo kaito molesto desviando la mirada lejos de zelda que aun reia

-bueno lamento si esto te incomodo pero... no me habia encontrado con alguien como desde hace tiempo, pero mira ya que estamos aqui y me la paso bien contigo por que no me das un recorrido por termina- comento zelda levantandoce

kaito solo la vio como le dedicaba una calida sonrisa para recordar su pesadilla donde zelda lo apuñalo, comparandolo con su sueño era imposible que ella realmente fuera alguien mala

-tienes razon... te dare un recorrido por termina que nunca olvidaras- comento kaito levantandoce con una sonriza segura para tomar a zelda y cargarla estilo princesa- espero no te incomode mi recorrido personal- comento kaito, zelda por su parte solo se sonrojo al ver a kaito con su semblante de costumbre mientras que la cargaba con el legendario estilo de princesa, no... de hecho pareciera que kaito brillaba con un aura blanca, no sabia si era por la luz de la luna tras el o por la situacion pero su corazon comenzo a latir tan rapido como podia...


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: iniciando una nueva vida en termina y nuevo visitante

Kaito cargaba ala princesa zelda entre sus brazos como en las historias de antaño, zelda estaba sorprendida y avergonzada por la situacion inesperada que se presentaba frente a ella...

-sujetate fuerte- indico kaito que vio alos ojos a zelda, ella no entendia nada hasta que kaito corrio hacia una calle para doblar sus piernas y despues dar un salto contra una pared y usarla de impuso para saltar ala otra y nuevamente repetir lo mismo alcanzado el techo de una casa y reanudar su recorrido corriendo por los techos de la ciudad de termina...

Zelda no podia evitar ver como en termina pese a su similitud con hyrule era muy distinta...

Termina tenia grandes edificios mas altos que los que habia en hyrule, los aromas eran diferentes de los que uno podria encontrar en las calles de la ciudadela y apesar de que algunas personas se parecian a gente de hyrule eran completamente diferentes en todo sentido...

Incluso kaito pese a tener gran similitud con link era completamente diferente en todo sentido, su actitud, sus habilidades, su fuerza, su apariencia todo era diferente...

Se preguntaba ella misma, si termina era como un mundo espejo de el crepusculo y hyrule entonces acaso habria una chica parecida a ella?

De golpe kaito salto con todas sus fuerzas hacia un abismo de un edificio, zelda que vio esto dio un grito de susto antes de ver que ellos caerian sobre una estructura antes de cerrar los ojos

Una vez calleron zelda los abrio para ver que estaban sobre la torre del reloj que daba una hermosa vista de la ciudad de termina

-que hermoso...-fueron las palabras de zelda que quedo maravillada por la hermosura de la ciudad al grado de dejar caer una lagrima

-estas bien?- la lagrima no paso desapercibida por kaito que se acerco a ella sacando un pañuelo blanco y darselo a ella

Zelda que vio el pañuelo lo tomo para secar la lagrima

-si estoy bien... Es solo que todo es tan hermoso aqui, además aqui no me siento como en hyrule- dijo la princesa caminado hacia una orilla de la estructura

-aque se refiere con que no se siente como en hyrule?-pregunto kaito

-bueno es que en hyrule soy una princesa por lo que se me da un trato especial y se me limitan ciertas cosas pero aqui... Aqui en termina no soy una princesa sino a ojos de los demas una chica comun y corriente... Sabes es la primera vez que pienso asi... Nunca... habia experimentado lo que se sentia ser vista y tratada como los demas- comento zelda

kaito solo vio como zelda deslumbraba de belleza ante las luces nocturnas de termina, inexplicablemente sentia como un sentimiento comenzaba a surgir en el, tan fuerte era este sentimiento que no dudo en acercarse para tomarle la mano ala princesa...

ella solo vio este acto con sorpresa para despues ver el rostro de kaito que la veia con una mirada seria pero insegura, la respiracion de kaito parecia estar tornandoce algo agitada y lo mismo ocurria para ella mientras lentamente se acercaban mas entrelazando sus manos

-princesa zelda...yo...-kaito queria decir algo pero zelda solo se acerco a su rostro tocando sus frentes

-shhhhh... por esta noche quiero vivir como una chica de termina y no como la princesa de hyrule que soy... sin honorificos... sin titulos... solo dejame sentir lo que se siente ser una chica...- pidio zelda viendo a a kaito

esas palabras bastaron para hacer que kaito decidiera dejar de lado todo por un momento... tenia aun pendiente volver a ver a emilia... pero por algun motivo le era dificil resistirse a ver como los labios de zelda se acercaban a el, su propia fuerza de voluntad sedia ante el momento para finalmente fundirse los labios de ambos en un calido beso que era cubierto por fuegos artificiales mientras el reloj cambiaba de forma...

sin embargo sin darse cuenta ala lejania habia un skullkid que los veia riendo mientras su cabeza giraba de lado a lado...

amanecia en termina y en un hotel permenecian los dos soberanos de hyrule...

el primero en levantarse fue axort que vio a midna quien se aferraba a el muy placidamente

-vaya noche...-dijo el rey del crepusculo que vio la habitacion, habian muchas cosas rotas pero lo mas interesante era que escondidos tras muebles estaban los shadow link que tenian en sus manos varias bebidas de jugo de naranja aparentemente secas

-cuanto llevan ahi?-pregunto axort

los links solo se vieron y entre todos hicieron con sus brazos las pocicion de las 10 de la noche con sus brazos dando a entender que estaban con ellos desde el inicio de las festividades lo que dejo a axort con cara sorpendido pues nunca se percato de su presencia

-entonces... lo vieron todo?-pregunto axort los links solo se vieron entre si para despues asentir- saben pese a sus habilidades de pelea parecen ser niños... que no saben que eso esta mal?-pregunto axort

los links se vieron para solo alzar sus hombros en muestra de no saber

-entonces todo lo que saben es pelear?-pregunto axort mientras los links asentian con sus cabezas -hay que ver...-dijo axort poniendo un brazo sobre sus ojos mientras pensaba algo -bueno no pierdo nada con intentarlo... bien ustedes tres vamos a dar un paseo- dijo axort que se levanto de la cama acomodando a midna para que durmiera bien sin embargo los links vieron a axort que se percato que no tenia nada puesto para tomar una almohada y taparse- bien regla numero uno no pueden ver a otras personas que no tengan ropa-declaro axort los links solo se vieron para darse vuelta dando a entender que entendian las cosas que les decia a axort

-me pregunto si esto contara como entrenamiento para ser padre?- se pregunto axort que comenzo a vestirse...

mientras en alguna cantina estaba link recostado sobre una mesa con varias botellas de vino y licor

-ug... Donde... Donde esta epona?-preguntaba un link que despertaba

-si preguntas por tu amigo te dejo aqui en la noche-comento el cantinero que limpiaba las mesas

-ya veo... bueno yo me retiro...ug mi cabeza-dijo link quejandose

link con dificultad logro ponerse de pie para caminar ala salida y diriguirse a un destino incierto...

.

.

.

mientras en la residencia de kaito la princesa zelda despertaba para ver la luz que entraba por una ventana...

-donde estoy?-pregunto la princesa para tratar de levantarse sin exito alguno debido a un peso extra-pero por que no puedo levantarme?-pregunto zelda que vio que habia un brazo sobre ella, no era suyo ya que era un poco mas musculoso aunque no mucho y tenia algunas marcas de cortes en este...

sospechando lo que sucedia con lentitud giro su cuerpo y cabeza para ver de quien era el brazo, a su lado estaba kaito en un profundo sueño, zelda no creia lo que veia, literlamente kaito estaba dormido y sin aparentes ropas ya que solo se veia la parte superior de su cuerpo por su parte el cuerpo de zelda esstaba cubierto por encima de sus pechos asi que era muy posible que ella estubiera desnuda

esa simple idea hizo ruborizar ala princesa que con temor comenzo a alzar sus sabanas para ver ella estaba solo en ropa interior, cosa que le parecio extraño ya que estaba acostumbrada a dormir sin ropa, asi solo por curiosidad ella alzo un poco mas la sabana, mas presisamente del lado de kaito para ver que este estaba usando su ropa interior, cosa que tranquilizo un poco ala princesa auqnue luego vio que de hecho el cuerpo de kaito estaba algo musculoso, no en exageracion pero sin duda era muy atractivo fisicamente, tenia algunas marcas de heridas antiguas lo que hacian cuestionar a zelda que clase de combte pudo haber tenido para tener tales marcas o durante cuanto tiempo llevaba haciendo este trabajo?

asi inconcientemente la mano de zelda comenzo a acercarse a kaito para tocarlo

-sabes lo que uno menos espera al despertar es que una mujer este viendo a un hombre como si lo estuviese desnudando con la mirada-comento kaito que veia a zelda la que desperto del tranze que la tenia el cuerpo de kaito

-yo...este...yo... por que estas en mi habitacion?¡-la que se puso nerviosa fue zelda

-mmm por que sera?-se pregunbto kaito tratando de hacer memoria- ya recuerdo tu decidiste ir a disfrutar de las festividades conmigo despues de que bajamos del reloj, si no mal recuerdo decidiste beber un licor que estaba en un puesto... creo que se llamaba saraiba, luego de eso comenzaste a jugar en los juegos de azar, cartas y de tiro con arco ganando en todos y cada uno de ellos para finalmente volver a casa sin embargo no querias que te soltara asi que me trajiste aqui y nos acostamos- dijo kaito cosa que ruborizo aun mas a zelda que no crei lo que kaito le decia

-m..men.. mentiroso¡-zelda grito al no creerlo

-entonces mira...-con esa palabra kaito le mosto a zelda unas fotografias de ella en los diferentes juegos, bebiendo y besando a kaito

zelda que no pudo con la verguenza solo agacho su cabeza para abrazar sus piernas, kaito que vio esto se preocupo

-por favor... hazte responsable... dijo zelda con rubor viendo a kaito, el pelinegro que no entendia nada solo la vio para asentir y asi una vez dio su aprovacion zelda solo estiro su mano para tomar la de kaito y no soltarla- asi que asi empieza mi vida en termina?-dijo zelda algo desanimada

kaito que solo la vio levanto su otra mano para comenzar a acariciar a zelda como un perrito, la princesa no se inmuto y por su parte comenzo a sentirse un poco mejor

.

.

.

mientras eso ocurria en la casa de kaito, en termina alguien entraba por la puerta principal que conectaba ambos mundos...


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: primer dia...

el dia comenzaba aunque un tanto inesperado para todos...

los soberanos del crepusculo, los hylianos y el terminiano estaban en la mesa disfrutando de un desayuno que habia preparado la princesa zelda en ayuda de midna...(la verda trato de hacer todo sola termino en desastre hasta que llego midna)

-oigan...-el que hablo fue link

-que sucede?-contestó kaito

-no sienten que hay algo raro?- pregunto link

-aque te refieres?-contedto axort

-bueno en primer lugar tu axort tienes alas sombras haciendo lo mismo que tu- dijo link señalando a axort mientras las sombras copiaban todo lo que hacia axort...- en segundo lugar midna parece ida- comento link señalando a midna que aparentemente esta super feliz mientras leia un libro de nombres para bebes- y luego esta la princesa- comento link mientras todos veian a zelda muy cerca de kaito casi como una pareja- y kaito... Bueno es esta como de costumbre- comento link mientras el mencionado comia la comida de zelda y midna

-y lo dice el heroe que encontramos en la playa completamente asaltado y violado por piratas gerudos?- pregunto kaito que comia la comida de zelda y midna, link por su parte no dijo nada y solo quedo en silencio- si... eso pense...-comento kaito continuando comiendo

tras el desayuno todos se visitieron con ropas para el "entrenamiento" que sebastian habia mencionado con kaito

asi en la playa estaba link, axort, midna, zelda, los sombra link y kaito en linea, todos con pans para deporte a excepcion de los links que seguian vestidos de la misma forma, link tenia un pans verde, zelda uno blanco, midna uno naranja y axort uno azul, kaito por su parte solo tenia uno negro

-esta ropa es comoda- dijo zleda que hacia unos estiramientos con total libertad y sin preocupaciones

-estoy de acuerdo, es mucho mas flexibel y comodo que los vestidos o usar pantalones de cuero-dijo midna que se habia doblado hacia enfrente para alcanzar sus pies, sin emabrgo link y axort por su parte solo veian como las chicas mostraban sus atributos con esas ropas cada vez que hacian un ejercicio

-sin duda las mejores ropas- dijeron al unisono los dos hombres con brillo en sus ojos, por su parte kaito estaba colocandose unos guantes negros

-veo que ya estan listos- comento sebastian quien llego con su traje de mayordomo

-si-dijeron todos con animos

-bien princesas ustedes comenzaran haciendo 100 lagartijas despues 100 sentadillas y por ultimo 100 abdominales para comenzar a moldear sus cuerpos- ordeno sebastian las princesas solo se vieron entre si con caras de incredulidad para lentamente bajar al suelo e iniciar sus lagartijas

-1...2...3...4...5...6...- dijeron ls princesas al unisono

los caballeros veian con diversion la escena de las chicas que no estaban acostumbradas a hacer cosas como esas

-bien axort tu eres flexible no lo dudo pero hay que mejorar el aspecto de tu fuerza fisica asi que comenzaras nadando hasta aquella isla- dijo sebastian señalando el horizonte

-cual yo no veo ninguna?-dijo axort antes de que sebastian sacara un catalejo y se lo diera a axort para ver el horizonte y ver una tortuga gigante y sobre esta una isla- ohhhh esa isla...-dijo axort

-si tu entrenamiento consiste en llegar a esa isla mobil y regresar con cinco kilos de coco antes del atardecer- dijo sebastian

-dijo isla mobil¡- comento axort

-si la isla se mueve asi que si yo fuera tu iria nadando antes de que se aleje mas-comento sebastian viendo seriamente a axort, los ojos del mayordomo eran cubiertos por la sombra de su cabellera pero podia verse una iris roja endemoniada que asusto a axort, a link y las tres sombras presentes, sin duda alguna sebastian podria derrotar a cualquier demonio o espectro con esa simple mirada

asi lleno de miedo axort se desvistio quedando solo en ropa interior y saltar al mar para nadar tan rapido como pudo

-ustedes sombras continuen con su entrenamiento en los ataques combo-ordeno sebastian mientras las sombras corrian despavoridas a hacer lo indicado-por ultimo usted joven link...-dijo sebastian viendo a link con la "mirada" cosa que asusto a link

-s...si- comento un link con miedo

-su oponente sera zero su habilidad es buena en todo sentido pero aun sigue por debajo del nivel del amo kaito su principal objetivo sera sobrevivir por todo el dia-ordeno sebastian retirandoce para pasar a lado de kaito- amo kaito no lo mate- indico sebastian, kaito por su parte volteo a ver a link para hacer una mirada similar ala de sebastian mientras golpeaba sus puños y tronaba sus nudillos y cuello

-diosas...-fue lo unico que dijo link antes de comenzar a correr seguido por kaito que corria como un animal tras de link...

las horas pasaron y el sol comenzaba a caer...

-uhg...-el que dijo eso fue axort que llegaba con una red improvisada con 5 kilos de coco, sin emabrgo se veia que estaba canzado- rayos... como es posible que una tortuga tenga semejantes criaturas en su lomo?- se pregunto axort que llegaba con mordidas, cortes y golpes en todo su cuerpo

sin embargo su mirada se centro luego en midna y zelda que estaban rendidas en la arena tras el ejercicio de sebastian

-me duele todo...-dijo zelda

-creo que baje 20 kilos-comento midna

-oigan chicas y link?- preguntaba axort

-ni idea- contestaron las dos princesas sin emabrgo alo lejos en el horizonte de la playa se oia un sonido de una trompeta, todos voltearon a ver y vieron a las sombras link con hombresras que ttenian una cruz roja, en medio de ellos iba link en una camilla completamente fuera de combate con sus ropas rasgadas

-q...que le sucedio?-pregunto axort, las sombras solo voltearon a ver que tras de ellos venia kaito con sus ropas casi destruidas asi como hojas en su pelo y un poco de polvo gris en gran parte de su cuerpo

-creo que me pase un poco cuando lo lleve al volcan- comento kaito tociendo...

-veo que todos lograron pasar su primer dia como se sienten?-pregunto sebastian sin emabrgo todos cayeron al suelo cansados y agotados con excepcion de las sombras y kaito

-no creo podre moverme mañana-comento axort en el suelo

-pues tendra que hacerlo axort mañana correra por todo termina 50 veces en compañia de los demas-dijo sebastian te tomaba los cocos con solo una mano como si nada

-oh dios mio... por que yo?- qwp dijo axort con lagrimas en los ojos

asi con dificultad todos entraron ala casa para ver a todas las sirvientas preparar los baños medicamentos y la cena

debido al tamaño de la casa habian dos grandes baños para hombres, mujeres y uno mixto que no se usaba, de un lado los chicos y del otro las chicas disfrutaban del calor ypropiedades del agua termal de dichos baños

-awwww esto es vida-dijo axor cais sumergido en el agua caliente, lo mismo hacian las sombras

-ni que lo digas- link solo estaba recostado en una de las paredes minetras trataba de relaajr su cuerpo por el dia de superviviencia que vivio

-tienen razon- por una parte alejada de todos estaba kaito mojandose en agua fria, todos lo voltearon a ver ya que disfrutaba del agua fria en vez de la caliente

-raro- dijeron link y axort al unisono

ustedes son los raro al usar algo caliente cuando si lo que quieren es recuperarse deberian de usar algo frio- dijo sebastian quien estaba frente a ellos sin ropa dejando al denotar su cuerpo que era una sobre exageracion para su edad, en susmanos estaba un gran bloque de hielo que facilmente podria apalstar a cualquiera de los que estaban ahi para despues dejar caer el bloque en el agua y enfriar la de golpe

mientras eso ocurria enel lado de los chicos, en el de las mujeres estaba mas movido...

-kyaaaaaa-la hora del descanzo de las sirvientas concordaba con la de la ducha que tenian en ese momento las dos princesas por lo qeu todas actuavab con normalidad como chicas normales, reian, bromeaban y hacian cosas obcenas a modo de juego

las princesas solo se sentian algo extrañas en ese alocado ambiente

-estan muy tensas- quien comenzo a habalr fue dorothy

-eh no como crees-dijo zelda algo nerviosa

-entonces por que no hablan de algo, como es el lugar de donde provienen?- pregunto la chica palida mientras se metia al agua, la pregunta llamo la atencion de algunas

-mmm bueno de donde yo vengo se le conoce como el crepusculo, es un mundo de sombras, no como termina en aspectos normales, tenemos ciudades, bosques, fauna pero nuestro sol es muy diferente al suyo- comento midna recordando su hogar

-mm ya veo suena mi idea para mis vacaciones perfectas- dijo dorothy pensando en ello y tu hogar como es zelda?- pregunto

-mm es muy parecido a termina solo que yo vivo en un castillo, creo que dificilmente podrias encontrar diferencias si los vez- comento con un poco de informalidad

-entonces ustedes son princesas?-pregunto una chica

-si- dijeron zelda y midna al unisono llamando la atencion de todas aun mas

-y ya tienen un principe en sus vidas?''-pregunto alguien

-bueno yo estoy casada no exactamente con un principe como en esas historias pero para mi es el unico principe de mi corazon- comento midna sonrojandose

-kyaaaaaaaaa-las sirvientas no dudaron en gritas de emocion por lo que habia dicho midna

-y tu zelda?-pregunto dorothy

-yo...mmm...bueno- la soberana de hyrule solo se puso nerviosa

-ella no tiene pretendiente aun aunque sospecho podria ser link- dijo midna de forma picara

-que?¡- zelda solo se puso aun mas apenada

-vamos admitelo es muy lindo yo estube enamorada de el un tiempo y tu y el siempre estan juntos-dijo midna

-entonces te casaras con el?-

-tendran hijos?-

-como se llamaran?-

-cuantos tendran?-

las chicas bombardeaban a zelda con muchas preguntas que no podia responder

-OIGAN¡-zelda no soporto la presion y exploto- link no es mi novio es alguien mas¡-dijo dejando en seco a todas incluida a mina que no se esperaba esa respuesta de parte de su amiga

-QQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE¡- todas estaban ahora mas interesadas que nuevamente comenzo otra clase de bombardeo

-de donde es?-

-es de termina?-

-es de hyrule?-

-que edad tenia?-

-era fuerte o alguien inteligente?-

-el color de su cabello?-

-el de sus ojos?-

todas las preguntas llegaban de golpe sin posibilidad de dejar a zelda responder mientras todas las sirvientas se amontonaban sobre ella, midna y dorothy

-termino el descanzo chicas- dijo alguien aplaudiendo, todas se voltearon a ver a alguien en la entrada, se trataba de kaito que solo tenia una pequeña toalla cubriendo su parte intima

-todas las sirvientas solo vieron al dueño de la caza para quedarse en silencio

-menos mal llego kaito- dijo zelda con una sonriza que no paso desapercivida por midna

-kaito sama¡-asi con esas palabras todas las chicas sin importarles que tubieran una toalla o no, mojadas o enjabonadas se lanzaron contra el pelinegro con corazones en los ojos

-oigan... tranquilicense¡ alguien ayudeme¡- dijo kaito que comenzo a ser arrastrado por una gran ola de chicas que se llebababn asu amo y señor para hacer cosas pervertidas con o sin su concentimiento

por otra parte midna, zelda y dorothy solo vieron con sorpresa eso

-o..oigan tranquilicense¡ nadie toca asi a kaito¡-dijo dorothy molesta para salir del agua y tomar una toalla para perseguir a las demas sirvientas

-parece ser que estar aqui por un año sera muy divertido-dijo midna- no crees zelda?... zelda?-pregunto midna buscando asu amiga

mientras en un pasillo corriendo en toalla iba zelda siguiendo a todas las chicas

-oigan no pueden tocarlo de esa forma solo yo¡- declaro zelda corriendo detras de las chicas

en el lado de los hombres todos estaban metidos en bloques de hielo con excepcion de sebastian que seguia en el agua fria desfrutandola...


End file.
